What Is My Center?
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Jack Frost wasn't the only spirit who lost his memories. Jacqueline Lantern is reborn into the world as a witch. MiM only tells her, her name and to stay good. Jacqueline's job as a good witch is to protect the children and give help to those that need it. After Jacqueline meets Jack Frost, what happens from there? JackXOC Rating might change later. Goes by movie too.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic! I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

* * *

I laughed and cackled as I rushed into action. Today wasn't just any normal day. Today was Halloween. I smirked and flew down, once my feet were planted firmly on the ground I got off of my broom. Usually I didn't get out too much...I conjured up potions, made up some spells in my past time, etc. My job was to protect the children of the world. I guess you can call me a witch. It's what everyone knows me as and not in the bad way either...I'm a good witch!

"Hey Jamie! Hurry up! We have to get as much candy as we can!"

I smiled at the group of children passing by me. I leaned on my broom admiring the sight. Children were innocent and so full of life. I then gasped to myself as I saw teenagers throwing water balloons at the kid known as Jamie. Everyone else managed to avoid them and hide, Jamie got unlucky and didn't manage to see those bullies in time.

"Aw man! This stinks! My costume's ruined!" Jamie cried.

"No Halloween for you losers!" A teenager yelled through the window of the car. They all burst into laughter as the truck they were in drove away.

"My costume's ruined...I'll never be able to trick or treat now..." Jamie looked as if he was going to cry. I then got out my wand and pointed it at Jamie.

"_From this moment on, your pain is erased, your bad luck as well. Enjoy your good luck, Jamie, you're free from this hell._" I chanted.

Jamie blinked a few times before jolting as if a huge amount of energy burst within him. A few seconds later a woman, who I assumed was Jamie's mother, called Jamie to come back inside their house to change into another costume used for emergencies when she noticed how upset he was. Jamie came out two minutes later with a huge smile on his face.

"Let's go guys!"

I smiled and then got back on my broom as the group of kids ran off into the night.

"Happy Halloween kiddos."

I flew off enjoying the scenery of kids everywhere collecting their candy, having fun, etc. I then looked over at the moon. It spoke to me and told me what my purpose was when I was reborn into this world. I never questioned him when he asked me to watch over the children of the world. I kept flying city over city and finally made it back near my home.

"WATCH OUT!"

I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I fell off my broom, screaming might I add. I was immortal sure, but could I die if I fell several thousand feet in the air all the way to the ground? _Well looks like I'll find out._

"Hold on! I've got you!"

He flew over to me and used his staff with a hook to get me by my waist and pull me closer towards him. I held onto the boy considering my life depended on it. He kept flying as if racing against time and managed to get my broom back. It took a few minutes, but I was back on my broom and flying again.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" I yelled at the white haired teen.

The spirit raised his hands up in surrender.

"I'm so sorry. That was a total accident." He looked slightly scared.

"What did you even throw at me?!" I continued yelling.

"A snowball might have hit your head..." He smiled sheepishly.

"I take it you're a winter spirit?" I sighed and took deep breaths in attempt to calm down.

"Yeah, I am...hm...I'm surprised...usually other spirits try killing me, but you aren't." He then smirked.

"I'm usually not so forgiving...considering it's a holiday though, I'll spare you." I glared at him.

"What Holiday is it?"

**_SERIOUSLY?_**

"It's pretty obvious snowball! October? Ring any bells?" I huffed and folded my arms.

"Oh right! Halloween!" He chuckled to himself. "Are you like a guardian for Halloween then?"

"I'm not a guardian, but I protect the children..." I replied.

He looked at me confused for a minute.

"Well...I remember the moon telling me that I'm a witch. I guess that counts for a Halloween spirit...I make potions, come up with some spells, you know..." I then smiled. I was very passionate with what I did for a living.

"Huh...that's interesting...a witch? I've never met a witch before...so...what's your name?" He winked at me.

"The name's Jacqueline Lantern. Call me Jack or Jackie..." I held out my hand.

"I'm Jack Frost...a winter spirit." Jack smiled back at me and shook my hand.

I guess this is off to a good start.

* * *

It had been 3 years since that Halloween. I had accomplished a lot with making love potions for Cupid, etc. I was taking a break and flying off on my broom.

"Ello Jacqueline...it's been a while."

I whipped my head around until I looked down on a roof top. _The Easter Bunny?_

"Aster? What are you doing here?" I flew down to the rooftop.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me sheila. This kinda involves you...we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Huh?" I was confused..._what?_ "What makes you think I'll go with you? And where?"

Before I can understand what's happening a sac is being thrown over my head and I'm being thrown into a portal.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!"

I used my powers and ripped the sack open. _Where the hell am I?_

"I apologize Miss Lantern...but we need to talk to you..." _**SANTA?**_

I then saw the Tooth Fairy and Sandman along with Bunnymund.

"Okay! I'll ask again! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?! Look if this is about that time I turned those Easter eggs black, then I'm sorry!" I aimed my wand at the Guardians feeling afraid for a moment. Then I saw another sack beside me moving around and got even more scared.

"You're kidnapping spirits and killing them?! OH GOD!" I looked at the sack fearfully.

Out came Jack Frost...

"Snowball? What are you doing here?" I was confused...I heard Bunny chuckle.

"Wait...Jackie? You're here too?" Jack picked up his staff and went over to me. "How'd you get mixed up in this?"

"I dunno...you tell me...I'm just flying on my broom and Peter Cottontail over there kidnapped me."

"Hey!" Bunny glared at me.

"You know you love me Aster." I winked at Bunny. Bunny looked flustered and played with his boomerangs.

"You must be Jack Frost! I've heard many great things about you! Like how your teeth are like freshly fallen snow!" Tooth Fairy smiled. Tooth Fairy pried open Jack's mouth and admired his teeth.

"Oh wow! They are like freshly fallen snow!" Tooth sighed happily. Her little fairies swooned at Jack and I just giggled.

"Hello Jacqueline and Jack." North greeted us. We both snickered. Our names were basically the same!

"HEY! Focus!" Bunny snapped.

"ANYWAY! We all have great news for the both of you!" North's voice boomed. "Tooth!"

Tooth smiled sheepishly and backed away from Jack.

"Sorry! They're beautiful!" She then flew back over to Bunny and Sandman.

"Man in Moon has now informed us that you two are Guardians! Cue music!"

Elves and Yeti's came around us and began to play music. North began marching along, dancing with the music. Tooth's fairies flew over and put a flower necklace on me. Elves came over to Jack offering him some weird fancy shoes and he looked at them in disgust._ I wouldn't wear those things either_...after North got out this huge book, Jack just about had enough. He slammed his staff and blew everything away. Jack noticed how quiet and uncomfortable I was and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Jackie? You alright?"

I was frozen...**me** a **_Guardian_**?!

"JACKIE!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Jack who seemed just as angry and shocked as I was.

"I'm fine Jack..." I then pushed him aside and marched over to the guardians. "Before I turn you all into toads, is this some kind of sick joke?! And what's this about a Man in Moon?! WHO IS THAT?!" I was beyond angry, I was pissed off.

"You don't know who he is sheila?" Bunny looked curious.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Am I supposed to know?" I barely whispered. I then shook my head trying to get rid of thoughts. "Who says we wanna be guardians anyway?!" I then snapped.

Jack looked surprised that I knew what he wanted to say.

North burst out with laughter before shutting the huge book he had.

"HAHA! Of course you do." North looked at us like we were joking. "MUSIC!"

"NO! No music!" Jack interrupted. "Look, this is all very flattering,

but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"Yeah! That's exactly what I said!" Bunny chuckled.

"And I am simply not interested...I already have a job." I pulled my witch hat down, so that it covered my eyes. I just wanted to pretend this was all a bad dream. I mean the moon? What the hell were these guys talking about? The moon only told me one thing...my name and to _stay good._

"Jacqueline, Jack...I don't think you understand what it is that we do."

I sighed...

"Just call me Lantern or something...this is all gonna be confusing considering we both almost have the same name." Tooth ignored me.

"Each of those lights is a child." Jack and I looked at the huge globe with about a million glowing dots.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North finished. "Tooth! Fingers out of mouth!"

We all caught Tooth with her hands in Jack's mouth **again**. I giggled at the sight.

"Sorry...they're just so beautiful!" Tooth flew back over beside North.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" Bunnymund looked ready to fight.

"You mean the boogeyman?" I scoffed.

"Yes. When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North explained.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack yelled.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were both chosen like we were all chosen! By Man in Moon." North told us.

_WHO IS THIS MAN IN MOON?! Why haven't I heard of him?!_

"Okay why the hell haven't I heard of this Man in Moon thing? I don't even know who or what it is!" I glared at them.

"You really don't know eh? That's a first." Bunny looked confused.

Jack pulled me over to the side away from the Guardians.

"Look...you remember the first time you ever woke up? You heard voices right?" Jack asked. I nodded. "Well the moon, told you your name. Apparently he's the one who gave us our powers...who made us into spirits. You following me so far?"

"I-uh...yeah I guess..." I was unsure. "Why didn't I know about this before though?" I was sad...I felt so stupid for not knowing.

"I'm not sure, but it's alright...I was confused at first too." Jack glared at the ground. He looked mad, but not mad at me. He then stood up and demanded answers.

"Last night Jack, he chose the both of you." Tooth answered.

"Maybe..." Bunnymund muttered.

"So the Man in Moon...he talks to you?" Jack looked at them in disbelief.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny." North said.

"Destiny? Yeah right..." I rolled my eyes.

"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself? After 300 years this is his answer?! To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's **not** for me! No offense."

Jack grabbed my hand we both began walking away looking for an exit.

"How is that not offensive?!" Bunny looked mad. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what do these clowns know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

I let go of Jack's hand and aimed my wand at Bunny in a heartbeat.

"You better watch it, Aster." I gave Bunny the death glare.

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids _like_ what I do." Jack stood beside me.

"And I already protect the children. So you can just back off and go crawl back into a hole somewhere!" I retorted.

"But none of 'em believe in you two." Bunny leaned closer towards Jack. "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

I felt like I was ready to cry.

"You...you can go to hell. I'm okay with not being believed in anyway. I've always been used to it. But that doesn't mean I won't protect children anymore." I wiped my tears.

"Bunny! That's enough!" Tooth scolded him.

"No, the kangaroo's right." My heart nearly broke at Jack's face. He was trying so hard not to cry too.

"The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate!" Bunny glared at Jack.

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack smirked.

"I'm a bunny. The _**Easter**_ Bunny. People believe in me." Bunny said.

I think he was trying to pick a fight with Jack. But considering Jack was my good friend...and only friend. I knew I wasn't gonna stand here and let him insult Jack like this. He had no memories of his past. Just like I did...I wasn't mad about it, but I could tell it bugged him a lot. I wasn't as mad that children didn't believe in me...Jack however took it rather hard though. No matter how hard he did try, kids just didn't believe in him. The only thing I wanted to know, was what my purpose in life was. Just like Jack did. It was the one thing we did have in common.

"_I'm no longer happy and mellow, to take out my anger, turn this bunny into the color yellow._" I chanted and pointed my wand at Bunnymund. He gasped as his fur changed colors.

"HEY!"

"Jack! Jacqueline! Walk with me." North told us.

North put his hands on our shoulders and made us walk with him. I smirked in victory as I heard Bunny yelling curses at me. North led us to an elevator, bearing the resemblance of a Christmas ornament and we all went down to the factory floor.

"It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing." Jack said.

"I just don't want to be a guardian...I like being alone." I sighed.

"Well Man in Moon says it is your thing. We will see!" North chuckles.

North storms through factory floor with both Jack and I trying to keep up. This place is beyond amazing...I can't believe I'm in Santa's toyshop. _You know how many kids in the entire world would love to be here?!_

"Slow down, wouldja? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look." Jack smirked.

North kept going and looked a little peeved at Jack "What do you mean, _bust in?_"

"Oh, don't worry, I never got past the yetis." Jack assured him.

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw an angry yeti pounds his fist into his palm repeatedly as if saying, _"Don't even think about it! Not while I'm around buster!"_. The yeti growled at him and Jack smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Phil." Jack greeted.

"Keep up, Jack and Jacqueline! Keep up!" North yelled at us.

"You tried breaking in here before?" I asked Jack.

"Oh yeah...many times. I just wanted to know what they actually did in here! I mean, I had suspicions that they didn't just make toys." Jack chuckled. I smiled and playfully punched his arm.

The factory was bustling with activity: Yeti's were building toys, moving packages, etc. As Jack and I were surveying the factory, a duck toy suddenly flies over Jack's head. Jack ducks just in time and grabs my hand as we both run over to catch up with North.

"You know, I thought the elves made the toys..." I looked at North in confusion.

"We just let them believe that." North whispered.

I looked over at the elves and noticed that they were electrocuting themselves and eating ornaments.

"Very nice! Keep up good work!" North smiles at them.

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. _So are the elves pretty much useless?_ We passed a yeti painting toy robots. All of them are blue. North looks at them and appears to be displeased at the sight.

"I don't like it. Paint them red." He ordered the yeti.

The yeti looks at all of the work he did and groans as he slams his head down on the table. I would have been mad too...We finally get to North's office. It looked beautiful with all of these ice sculptures and toys flying around everywhere. North leads us inside his office and I jumped over to sit in North's big office chair.

"Fruit cake?" North offers.

"No thanks..." Jack and I said.

North shrugs and throws the plate to the side not even caring.

"Now we get down to tacks of brass!" North grinned and cracked his knuckles getting serious all of a sudden. I immediately got nervous and made my way and stood over by Jack feeling the sudden need to protect him.

"Tacks of brass?" I muttered to myself.

There was a sudden burst of wind and the door slams shut behind us. I looked at the door in panic and noticed that the door was locking itself. North then comes over to us and we're both backed up against the door.

"Who are you two, Jacqueline Lantern and Jack Frost? What is your center?!" North jabs his finger into Jack's chest.

"My center?" Jack is scared and I'm just confused at this point.

"If Man in Moon chose you two to be Guardians, you must have something very special inside." North told us.

North went over to a shelf of Russian nesting dolls. North picked up a nesting doll that looked just like him.

"Here. This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little-" North tossed the doll over to Jack. "Well, go on."

Jack sets down his staff as I put my wand away. Jack then looks at me as if asking if I was ready. I nodded and then he twists the doll in half and took off that lid. Inside is another doll. It looks like a more typical Santa Clause. It looked happy and cheerful.

"You are down right...jolly." Jack said.

"But not **just** jolly...I am mysterious...and fearless...and caring. And at my center..."

We keep opening each doll and all of them start getting smaller and smaller until we get to the last one which is the size of a bean.

"There's a tiny wooden baby..." I mumbled.

"Look closer. What do you see?" North asked.

We both examined the tiny wooden baby._ I still had no idea where North was going with this..._

"You have big eyes?" Jack guessed.

"YES! Big eyes! Very big. Because they are **full**! Of _wonder_! That is my center! It is what I was born with! Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!" It was like the toys were full of life all of a sudden. I began to see what North was talking about...I smiled and looked in awe as North opened the door and we all saw the dozens of toys flying around the work shop. It was truly a magical moment...

"This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children." North finished. "It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center...what are yours?"

I then frowned and looked down at my feet. _What is __**my**__ center? I don't think I'd ever know..._

"I don't know." Jack mumbled.

My eyes flickered up at the window as I saw something jet past the window. Bunnymund then comes in North's office at that exact moment.

"We have trouble mate. At the Tooth Palace." He spoke seriously.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! But please be nice! lol I'm super sensitive!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you like it! Enjoy! By the way! I forgot to mention! The spells I used in this story so far are from the TV series Charmed! Just in case anyone asks!_

* * *

We followed North and soon enough we reach a door. North pushes through everyone and several Yeti's rush by as they prepare the hangar for launch.

"Boys, ship shape. As soon as impossible." North told the Yeti's.

"North! North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah! And there is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." Our jaws drop as we see a cool hot rod of a sleigh. _Damn...I take back what I said. _"Sleigh..." I breathed out. "Okay...one ride...that's it."

"You might want to close your mouth there Jackie...you might catch flies." Jack teased.

"I just turned Bunnymund yellow...I wouldn't piss me off right now if I were you snowball." I then smirked at Jack's slightly scared expression.

"Oh yeah...speaking of your little spell, think you could reverse it or something?" Bunny asked me.

"I dunno...you ready to apologize for what you said to Jack and I earlier?" I glared at him.

"I'll apologize to you since you're not a pain in my neck like frostbite is." Bunny grumbled. "Jacqueline, I'm sorry for saying what I said to you earlier. It was uncalled for."

"You're damn right it was..." I got out my wand and began to reverse my spell. "_Guided spirits, hear our plea, annul this magic, let it be._"

Bunny's fur then changed back into its normal color. I almost got trampled by reindeer, but before that could happen I got pulled away by Jack.

"You should learn to be more careful, Jackie..." Jack scolded me.

"Hey! Moi deti! Moi deti! Quiet! Quiet!" North tried calming down the reindeer. I walked over to the sleigh and hopped in.

"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" I squealed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me in surprise. "Sorry...just a little excited..." I smiled sheepishly.

"Everyone likes the sleigh." North chuckled.

North got on and grabbed the reins. He gets ready to take off as everyone got on...until he saw that Bunny was the only one not in the sleigh.

"Bunny, what are you waiting for?" North motioned for Bunny to get on.

"I-uh...think my tunnels might be a little more faster, mate...and **safer**."

North chuckled and hoisted Bunny into the sleigh.

"Nonsense! Get in! ...and buckle up." North wraps the reins around his arms.

Bunny looks around desperately and saw nothing to hold on to.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Where are the bloody seat-belts?!" Bunny cried.

"That was just expression!" North laughs.

In several seconds we all take off. I see how scared Bunnymund is and I started feeling bad. _I used to hate flying too!_ Jack teased Bunny and pretended that he fell off the sleigh.

"Bunny, look at this view-AAAH!"

Bunny panicked and he slowly looked over the side of the sleigh only to find Jack leaning against the sleigh's skid.

"Aw...you do care."

"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!" Bunny yelled.

I then put my hand on Bunny's paw noticing how scared he was.

"You alright Aster?" I asked him.

"I feel sick sheila...I hope North likes carrots..."

"It's gonna be alright Bunny...you'll be fine." I assured him.

I put his head on my lap and began scratching behind his ear in attempt to calm him down. The sleigh jolts when we go through a portal to Tooth Palace. There's nightmares everywhere. They were taking the teeth and all of the little tooth fairies. _So I take it this is Pitch's doing? I never heard or even seen Pitch. I guess I'll find out who he is now. _North gives Jack control of the sleigh after Jack came back with one of Tooth's fairies. I then put my fingers to my mouth and whistled really loudly. In seconds my broom is flying over to me. I jump off of the sleigh and mount myself on my broom and started trying to free the other fairies that the nightmares had kidnapped. They were all gone by the time I had gotten to my broom though...I felt so upset that I had let them get away. I hovered over to the palace and saw how upset everyone is. Especially Tooth...

"They took my fairies! And the teeth! They took all of them...everything is gone! _**Everything**_..." Tooth cried. Baby Tooth flies over to Tooth and she hugs the little fairy right away. "Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!"

"I have to say, this is very, **very** exciting." I jump at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. We all look up to see who I guessed was Pitch, standing high above us with a satisfied smile."The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

Tooth darts after Pitch, but he escapes into the shadows.

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" Tooth yelled furiously.

"Or what?" Tooth follows the sound of Pitch's voice and finds him near one of her tooth box columns. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" He retorted.

"Why are you doing this?" North asked.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in." He snarled.

I looked at Jack and saw the surprised look on his face. _I guess we could both relate to that_. Pitch moves along the walls and shadows of the chamber and emerges from behind a column.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds." Pitch said.

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny snapped.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit..." Pitch rolled his eyes.

Bunny looks down past the edge of the platform to find Pitch upside down, staring him in the face like the creeper he is. Pitch disappears again before Bunny can get to him.

"Hang on, is that...Jack Frost?" Pitch laughs. I then felt this horrible feeling in my gut when he said my name. "And _Jacqueline Lantern_...since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not." Jack said.

"Oh good. What about you my dear?" I jump as I realize that Pitch has his arms wrapped around me. Everyone looks so shocked and I'm just slightly afraid at the moment.

"LET HER GO PITCH!"

I felt myself disappearing and then reappearing with Pitch. Jack turns and sees Pitch and I standing in the middle of a column.

"Why is it that I know everyone's fears...except yours hm?" Pitch's mouth is by my ear. I'm afraid that if I move...that he'd hurt me."You're so dark and mysterious Miss Lantern...you should come and join me. With your magic and my darkness...we'd be unstoppable."

"No thanks. I don't want to get involved at all." I growled.

I then felt myself sinking into the ground and reappearing next to the guardians again.

"A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you two must be used to that by now."

Usually words like that didn't hurt me...but this time...they stung a little bit. Jack helped me up and held my hand, slightly afraid that I would get taken by Pitch again.

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-bag! Come here!"

Bunny goes after Pitch, but he disappears and reemerges on an opposite column. Tooth spots him, grabs one of Bunny's boomerangs and flies at Pitch in a rage...

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Tooth let out a battle cry.

Pitch looks at Tooth with a smile and before she can reach him, a huge Nightmare comes out of hiding and protects Pitch. Tooth falls back in panic and fear. Pitch then started petting the Nightmare.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy."

Pitch draws a wisp of black sand from the nightmare's mane, twirls it in his palm, and turns toward Sandy.

"Look familiar, Sandman? Took me awhile to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares." Pitch grins evilly.

We're all shocked at this point...especially Sandman.

"Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know." He told us.

"What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny yelled.

Pitch looked furious at that moment, but then he smiles...

"Oh, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose

you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as

just a bad dream!_"Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!"_...well all that's about to change."

We all heard something snap and right before our very eyes...the palace walls...started to decay...

"Oh look...it's happening already." Pitch smiles evilly.

"What is?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Children are waking up and realizing that the Tooth Fairy never came...I mean such a little thing, but to a child..."

"You bastard..." I glared at him. He only laughs at my anger.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

Tooth Fairy still looks upon the scene...she is still stunned.

"They...they don't believe in me anymore..." She barely whispered.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect...wonder, hopes, and dreams...it all goes away. And little by little, so do they." Pitch explained. "No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing, but fear, darkness, and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!" Pitch finished.

I get out my wand and blast a lightning bolt of my magic energy at him. He evades it quickly and disappears...for good this time.

"He's gone..." North says sadly.

I get angry and punch a nearby pillar really hard. _Crap...my hand's all busted up now..._

"Tooth...I'm sorry..." I apologized.

Tooth looks like she's given up hope. I saw that she was holding an empty tooth box in her hands.

"Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch..." Bunny mumbled to North.

"This is one time I wish I was wrong...but he will pay." North muttered.

Jack comes over to us and he crouches down beside Tooth.

"I'm sorry, about the fairies."

"You should've seen them...they put up such a fight." She barely whispered.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack then asked.

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them." Tooth answered.

"What do you mean?" Jack looked confused.

Tooth leads Jack and I across a pond, the water freezing under our feet because of Jack's ice magic.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." Tooth showed us a mural...which pretty much illustrated what she said. "My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them."

We both looked at the mural and admired it. It was beautiful...

"We had everyone's here. Both of yours too." Tooth finished.

"Our memories?" Jack looked at Tooth in surprise.

"From when you two were young. Before you both became Jack Frost and Jacqueline Lantern." She explained.

"But, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost." Jack thought aloud.

I was silent...I didn't know why, but...I kind of didn't want to know what my past was. I was okay with being Jacqueline Lantern, a witch. _What if my past...wasn't so great?_

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen." Tooth looked at Jack in confusion.

"What?" Jack looked interested.

"You should've seen Bunny." North chuckled.

"Hey, I told you never to mention that!" Bunnymund snapped. _Well __**now**__ I'm curious about Bunny's past. Was he a human before?_

"That night at the pond...I just...why I assumed...a-are you saying...are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?" Jack looked hopeful.

"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked.

Jack's expression pretty much said it all. This was the key to all of his questions. And he didn't even know about it this whole time!

"All these years, and the answers were right here! If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here." Jack looked excited. "You have to show me."

Jack flew around the pond in excitement. He couldn't keep in all of his joy.

"I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them." Tooth sighed sadly.

Jack floats down onto a rock and looks at all of us with determination in his eyes.

"Then we have to get them back!"

We all look at Tooth in worry when we see a patch of her feathers falls and disappears.

"Oh no!" Tooth cried. I was stricken. The mural was beginning to decay and disappear as well. "The children. We're too late!"

"No! No! No such thing as too late!" North yelled furiously. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! HAHH!" He cheered gleefully.

We all looked at North like he suddenly went insane...he DID look a little nuts right now.

"Uh...you okay there, North?" I asked.

"**We** will collect the teeth!" North suggested.

"What?" Tooth asked incredulously.

"We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!" North explained.

"We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!" Tooth yelled at him.

"Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?" North laughed like it was no big deal.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny joined in.

North turns to Jack and I.

"Jacqueline and Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories." North offered.

Jack looks to Tooth, who gives him a reassuring smile. Sandy gives two enthusiastic thumbs up while Bunny rolls his eyes and groans.

"I'm in." Jack replied with a smile.

They all looked at me for an answer.

"Is something wrong Jackie?" Jack came over to me.

I continued looking at the ground feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey...look at me..." Jack grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Jack...let's get going alright? Wherever you go, I go too." I smiled sadly.

You really want to know what's actually bugging me? I'm not too keen on finding out about my past. _What if it was horrible? What if I wanted to forget?_

* * *

We all kind of managed to turn this into a competition. House after house across each continent, we were all racing to get teeth. I'd never seen Jack have so much fun honestly. His motivation was beating Bunny and getting his memories back. I just wanted to help Tooth honestly...she worked hard as a Guardian and never really took breaks. She worked all year round just like Sandy did.

"Here we go, here we go..." Bunny kept racing along the roof tops.

Jack flew over and caught up with Bunny.

"Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!" He bragged.

"Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point? Because you won't be able to keep up anyway." Bunnymund teased.

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?" Jack smirked.

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate." Bunny told him.

As we raced across the rooftops, North popped out of a nearby chimney.

"A race? Is it a race?" North looked giddy. North jumps back into the chimney, then shoots out of another across a different house. "This is going to be..." North disappears down yet another chimney and emerges out on top of another. "EPIC!"

Tooth darts around feeling completely excited. I felt happy for her.

"Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're everywhere!" She cheered. Tooth being overwhelmed forgot to pay attention where she was flying and smacked right into a billboard. "OW!"

I flew over to her on my broom.

"You okay there, Tooth?" I asked.

"Fine...sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field." She rubbed her face.

"How long is a long time?"

I jumped and turned around to see Jack smiling at us.

"Ah, four hundred forty years...give or take." She smiled sheepishly.

Tooth's attention goes to another house. We all saw a little girl with a glowing tooth under her pillow. We all smile as we fly over to the little girl's window and go inside. An hour later we're half way across the world. We met up on a roof top to see our progress.

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" Tooth smiled at everyone.

Everyone's eyes widened except mine.

"You guys have been leaving gifts right?" I asked them.

They smile sheepishly and all of them leave. _Wow...just...wow..._

* * *

The next house I ended up in all by myself was...wait for it...Jamie's house. The kid I helped out last Halloween. It turned out he got hit with some piece of furniture from what I gather...and that's how he lost his tooth. It was nice seeing him again. Tooth then comes in and is surprised to already see me here with his tooth already. She flew over beside Jamie's bed and smiles at Jamie.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened."

"I don't know...kids will be kids right?" I shrugged and put the tooth in my pocket.

"...this was always the part I liked most...seeing the kids. Why did I ever stop doing this?" Tooth seemed sad now.

"It's a little different up close, huh?" I asked.

"Thanks for being here, Jacqueline...I wish I had known about you and Jack...I could've helped you two..."

"It's okay, Tooth...you just worry about Jack...I'll be fine..." I walked over to the window.

"What about you though? Don't you want your memories back?" Tooth asked worriedly.

We stood in silence for a minute before I finally spoke up.

"You know...the only memory I have of myself...I-I woke up underground. It was scary as hell I can tell you that. I didn't know there was a Man in Moon. I just heard voices in my head...telling me my name and to remain a good witch." Tooth looked slightly upset and seemed like she wanted to hug me, but fought the urge. "Maybe I wanted to forget my past life...forget how I died. Why I became a witch..."

"But...don't you want to learn who you were before you became a spirit?" Tooth put her hand on my shoulder.'

"...I don't know...do I really want to know?" I asked myself.

"It's not my place, but...do what you think is right." Tooth whispered.

Just as we were about to leave everyone came into Jamie's room.

"Here you are!" North climbed into the window with a huge sack over his shoulder. After struggling to get into the small window for several seconds he finally got through.

Sandy and Baby Tooth climb in after North does.

"SSHHHHHHHH!" Tooth hissed at North angrily.

"Oh, what gives slowpokes!? Jamie is still sound asleep." Jack said. North shrugged.

"How you feeling, Toothy?" North asked Tooth.

"Believed in." Tooth smiled.

"Haha! That's what I want to hear." North chuckled.

Bunny then comes in through a rabbit hole in the floorboards. _Oh boy..._

"Oh I see how it is...all working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place." Bunny looked at us suspiciously.

"SSSHHHHHHHHH!" North held his index finger up to his lips.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail." Jack lifts up his sack of teeth. I can't help but chuckle.

"You call that a bag of choppers?" Bunny held up a larger sack filled with more teeth. "Now that's a bag of choppers." He smirked.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! This is about Tooth. It's not a competition! But if it was..." North threw on the floor a humungous sack full of teeth. "I win. YEEEEEHAAAHH!"

I rolled my eyes as North does a little Russian dance. I closed my eyes shut as a bright light hits us.

"Oh no..." North muttered.

"Santa Claus?" Jamie looks surprised.

We all look at Jamie in shock. _Crap..._

"The Easter Bunny?...Sandman...The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!" Jamie jumps on his bed in excitement.

"Surprise! We came!" Tooth laughed nervously.

"He can see us?" Jack looked happy. I got excited too. _The first kid to actually see me? Now that would be the day..._

Jamie looks around, amazed that the Guardians are actually in his bed room.

"Most of us." Bunny mumbled.

My hand formed into a fist and I fought the urge to cry. _Way to get my hopes up..._

"Shhh! You guys, he's still awake." Tooth whispered.

"Sandy! Knock him out!" Bunny ordered Sandman.

Jamie then looks concerned as Sandman inches closer towards him punching his other fist and smirking deviously.

"Huh?!"

"With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies." Bunny rolled his eyes.

Out of nowhere a greyhound jumps onto the bed and stares Bunny down, growling, and ready to pounce.

"No, stop that's the Easter Bunny. What are you doing, Abbey? Down!" Jamie yelled at the dog is nose to nose with Bunny. _Aw crap..._

"Alright, nobody panic." Bunny moved slowly as he put down his sack full of teeth down on the floor gently.

"But that's a um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds **_do_** to rabbits?" Jack smirked. _He was enjoying this wasn't he?_

"I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me..."

Sandy began to form a ball of sand and Jack's smirk grew as he noticed an alarm clock on Jamie's night stand.

"Jack...don't you dare-" Jack cuts me off and moves closer to the night stand.

"Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient art of-"

Jack used his staff and tapped the alarm clock with it. _**BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGG!**_

"Crikey." Bunny looked scared.

Bunny darts away quickly with the greyhound on his tail (Literally) and runs around the room trying to get away from the crazy dog.

"Stop! Sit!" Jamie cried.

Sandy throws the ball of dream sand and it's just flying across the room. North dodges it and it hits Tooth in the face. She dropped to the floor sound asleep.

"Down girl, down!" Jamie yelled.

We all get out of the way as Bunny and the dog run up the walls and over the bed. It's like a mad house all of a sudden. Dream sand is flying around the room.

"Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!" Bunny yelled.

Bunny then got hit with some dream sand as well. The image of a carrot quickly dances across his face.

"Oh no." **THUD**. Bunny is out for the count. **THUD**. There goes the crazy dog...

North tries to scramble out of the way, but it's too late and he got hit as well.

"Candy canes..." North fell backwards onto Jamie's bed which sends Jamie flying in the air.

"WHOOOOAAA!"

Sandy caught him just as he starts to wake up again, but Sandy is there with a fistful of sand. And just like that Jamie is out cold as well. I look at the scene in complete shock and Jack is just howling with laughter.

"You ass monkey! Why'd the hell did you have to set off that alarm clock?! Jamie's parents could have come in here because of you!" I practically yelled.

"I'm just having a little fun! You should do it sometime!" Jack wiped a tear from his eye and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"I can have fun!" I pouted.

"Oh yeah? Prove it..."

I leaned in towards Jack's face and he suddenly gets nervous. I then move my lips to his ear and I bite his ear lobe. He yelps and jumps away from me.

"What the heck was that?!" Jack's face is tomato red.

"I had my fun...you were scared to death weren't you?" I then smirk.

"I'll get you for that...I won't even tell you when...but be ready." Jack smiled deviously.

I saw something by the window and it quickly disappears. I ran over to the window. It was a nightmare..._shit...Pitch is nearby._

* * *

_I hope you guys liked the chapter! I barely almost finished it! I couldn't think of a good way to end it! I tried though! Review please! ^-^_


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you like it! I worked hard on it just for you! And before I forget, I wanted to give a shout out to bluebarnowl for figuring something out about this story! If you go to the reviews, you'll know what I mean. For the first time in ages one of my readers actually made a good guess and paid attention to the story! Thank you bluebarnowl! Onward with the story!_

* * *

Not thinking ahead, I jump out of Jamie's window and fly on my broom. I was gonna chase the nightmares back to Pitch. _He just had to be nearby! As North would say...I can feel it in my belly!_

"Guys! Come on! We can find Pitch!" I yelled behind me.

The two nightmares I had been chasing were zigzagging on every rooftop. I tried blasting them with magic blasts from my wand. Jack smirked as he caught up with me. I could tell he was loving the chase. I saw flashes of gold around me and noticed that Sandy had taken out one of the nightmares. Jack and I went after the second one together.

"Ready Jack?" I asked. Jack nodded.

The two of us shot the nightmare with his ice and my magic. We cheered as we became victorious and got the nightmare no problem. I flew down to the rooftop with Jack and we high-fived each other.

"Nice work, Lantern..." Jack smiled smugly.

"You too, Frost." I giggled.

"Hey, Sandy! Did you see that?! Look at this thing!" Jack yelled. Jack poked the frozen and sparkly dark shadow with his staff.

"Frost? Lantern?"

Jack turns around and immediately sends a blast of frost across the rooftop, but Pitch easily dodges it. He then reappeared behind me.

"You know, for a _"neutral party"_ you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos. This isn't your fight, Jack and Jacqueline."

Jack's eyes narrow and he holds out his staff tightly in his hands aiming it at Pitch and getting ready to strike.

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth." Jack snapped.

Pitch looks at him in curiosity.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" Pitch asked.

Pitch noticed Sandy standing right next to him and side stepped away from him in surprise.

"Now this is who I'm looking for-" Pitch couldn't even finish his sentence before Sandy makes whips out dream sand and starts attacking him.

Pitch summoned a stream of nightmare sand, turned it into a gigantic sickle, and began attacking Sandy. Jack grabs my hand as he ducks, avoiding the both of us getting hit as Sandy was being pushed back against a ledge. Sandy uses one of his dream sand whips and yanks Pitch off of his feet, throwing him against rooftops around us. Finally after several seconds he throws him and sends him flying away from us. As Sandy dusts his hands we saw Pitch crash into an empty street. My jaw drops in shock. _Sandman kicks ass!_

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Jack spoke up.

Pitch stood up and cowers as we all showed up on the street right in front of him.

"Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what..." Pitch then smiles evilly. "You can have them back..."

Before any of us could react, a whole army of nightmare's circle around us.

"Well this is just great. Where's an invisible cloak when I need one?" I sighed.

"Invisible cloak?" Jack looked at me in confusion.

"Never mind..." I rolled my eyes. Jack wouldn't understand..._I mean I may be over 300 years old, but I kept up with what was going on in today's world. I liked Harry Potter...I learned a few tricks from reading the books..._

"You take the one's on the left and we'll take the one's on the right?" Jack asked Sandy. Sandy nodded in reply.

Pitch mounts himself on one of the nightmare's and smirks as he believes we're trapped. _I mean seriously...us trapped? I don't think so..._

"Boo."

The nightmare's charged at us.

* * *

During the middle of the battle, the other Guardians finally woke up and joined us in our fight with Pitch and his nightmare's. I felt myself being grabbed from behind and noticed that it was Pitch. Before I can do anything, he pulls me into the darkness and we both reappear on one of the rooftops below.

"I noticed that you aren't as eager with helping the Guardians. I thought for sure that you would want your memories back like your friend Jack does." Pitch held out a tooth box.

There was a picture of a girl with long dark auburn hair and blue eyes. It looked a lot like...me. _Are those my teeth?!_ I hid my shock and looked at Pitch unfazed.

"I'm okay with not knowing Pitch. The difference between me and Jack is that I don't care about my memories. The only thing a person can do is move forward right? Why dwell on the past?" I smirked at Pitch as he appeared confused.

"What's your angle here exactly? Do you plan on betraying the Guardians? Or are you with them?" Pitch asked.

"I'm not with anyone, Pitch. I don't have anything against the Guardians...I'm just not interested in becoming a Guardian myself. And I honestly don't like what you're up to either..."

"And what do you think I'm up to?" Pitch leaned in closer. Our faces were an inch away from each other.

"You plan on spreading darkness all over the world. No one is going to be able to dream or hope again because of you. As soon as you get rid of the Guardians, the world will be a darker place. It's good to have a little fear around, Pitch...without fear, humans would do stupid things. But getting rid of the Guardians is going too far. You should stop this before you end up hurt." I said.

"You're very observant Jacqueline Lantern. But who says it'll be me who ends up hurt?" Pitch smirked.

"What do you want with me, Pitch?" I bluntly asked.

"I just think...that with you and I together, that we'd be unstoppable."

"Who says I'd join you?" I snapped.

"Maybe you just need to see everything in my perspective. Perhaps you could use a little bit of..._**darkness**_ inside of you." Pitch purred. _What?_

I glared at Pitch and aimed my wand at him getting ready to attack. Before I can do attack, Pitch grabbed my arm pulling it down as he used his other hand and grabbed my chin, forcing my face closer towards his. Shadows crept up his fingers and went inside my mouth. Yes! That's right! My mouth! I choked as Pitch let go of me. I wanted to gag and throw up! **_EEEW! _**I fell to my knees after suddenly feeling weak. _What the hell?!_

"What the hell did you just do to me?!" I gasped for air.

"I did say you could use a little bit of _darkness_ inside of you." Pitch smirked as if he was satisfied with his work.

"So you decide to shove some creepy shadows down my throat?! That's just gross man!" I yelled at him.

Pitch chuckled as he went back into the shadows...

"Goodbye Jacqueline...you'll be seeing more of me soon."

I looked up at the sky seeing North's sleigh heading towards Sandman who looks like he's in need of assistance. I grab my broom and started flying, ignoring the nausea I was getting from what Pitch did to me.

"We gotta help Sandy!" Jack yelled.

I gasped as I saw Pitch form a sharp arrow out of nightmare sand and aim it at Sandman. _He was going to kill Sandy!_ Jack was already ahead of all of us and before he could reach Sandy, he is already hit by the dark arrow. Darkness is already spreading around his body. I was too late..._god damn you Pitch! _

"I'd say sweet dreams but, there aren't any left." Pitch told Sandy.

Jack and I press on, trying to catch up to Sandman as fast as we can. Sandy finally stood up as if accepting his fate. I felt like crying at the sight. I would be mad that he was giving up so easily but then again..._what else could he do?_ In seconds...Sandy is consumed whole and black nightmare sand flies everywhere.

"Sandman..." I barely whispered.

Without Sandman...no one would dream...and without dreams...oh god.

"Pitch you bastard!" I cried.

Jack looks horrified and clenches his staff as he flies towards Pitch in a rage. Pitch raises his hands and sends a massive wave of nightmares towards Jack and I.

"JACK!" I yelled worriedly.

I'm caught by surprise as Jack sends a humungous blast of ice in front of him and freezes all of the nightmare's heading towards us. The combination of frost and nightmare's culminate into an explosion of ice and snow, sending Pitch flying away. Jack blacked out and started falling. I panic and dart over as he's falling and catch him. I flew over to the sleigh and set Jack down not being able to hold him for much longer.

"Jack! Wake up!" I yelled worriedly.

Jack moans as his eyes fluttered open.

"Jack, how did you do that?" Tooth asked.

"I...I didn't know I could." Jack looked at his staff in surprise.

* * *

I felt depressed..._why did __**Sandy**__ have to die?_ I didn't join in on the ceremony the Guardians were having for Sandy. From what I could tell, Jack didn't go either. I didn't think it felt right...we didn't become official Guardians yet anyway...and the both of us hardly knew Sandy personally.

"Oh god!" I moaned in pain and clutched my stomach as I ran over to a window and threw up outside the window just in time. I felt someone rubbing my back soothingly. I turned around and noticed that it was Jack.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. He looked worried.

I shook my head and started tearing up as Jack pulled me in for a hug.

"Jack...I'm sorry...t-this is all my fault." I wiped tears from my face.

"This isn't your fault...it's mine." _No it's not, Jack...I could have stopped Pitch...why did I waste time talking to him?! I had the chance to end it all and I blew it!_

Jack sat down by the window and pressed his finger against the glass. There was a symbol of Sandy forming on the window made of ice.

"Are you both alright?" North came over.

"I just...I wish I could've done something." Jack mumbled.

"Done something? Jack, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us." North smiled faintly.

"But Sandy wou-" North cut him off and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Would be proud of what you did...I don't know who you both were in your past lives, but in this life you are Guardians." North told us.

"But how can I know who I am, until I find out who I was?" Jack asked.

"You will. I feel it, in my belly." North patted his belly.

I stayed behind as Jack and North left. I wanted to isolate myself right now..._what's going on with me?_ I'm upset that Sandman is gone, but I should be avenging Sandy and helping the others get Pitch. I ignore the depressing feelings for now and finally walk over to join the others surrounding the globe.

"Look how fast they're going out." Tooth gasped at the sight of glowing dots disappearing from the globe.

"It's fear. He's tipped the balance." Jack noticed.

There's so much tension around the room as everyone stared at each other.

"Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. Come on! We can still turn this around!" Bunny looked hopeful. "Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!"

I felt nauseous again and ran over to a pot nearby, throwing up. I feel so sick..._what did Pitch do to me?!_ I fell to my knees again and lean against the wall. Tooth notices me and flies over quickly.

"Holy dental floss! Are you alright?!" She asked worriedly.

"I feel so sick..." I moaned and clutched my stomach.

"North! Jacqueline needs help! NOW!" Tooth yelled.

Everyone looked at us and ran over.

"I-I'm fine guys...I'll be okay..." I assured them.

Before I can say anything else, I got up in a panic and threw up back in the pot next to me again.

"Jeez, sheila. It's like you're pregnant or something..." Bunny looked terrified.

"I'll be fine..." I repeated.

I glanced down the pot...my puke looked...black. _Should I be worried right now?_

"Are you sure you're fine?" Bunny looked unsure that I was telling the truth.

"Y-yeah..."

The sick feeling passed by quickly. Like I was never sick. _What the hell just happened?_

"That was weird...I don't feel sick at all anymore..." I mumbled to myself.

I heard a gasp come from Tooth. I glanced at her and noticed that everyone was looking at me in surprise.

"Are your eyes supposed to do that?" Jack asked nervously.

"D-do what?" I hesitantly replied.

"Jacqueline. Your eyes are changing color." North informed me.

I went over to a small table and picked up a silver platter used as decoration. I looked at my reflection and instead of having my dazzling green eyes...they were golden...similar to Pitch's eye color. I dropped the silver platter feeling horrified. Before anyone could ask questions I cut them all off.

"We can't worry about me right now. Let's help Bunny alright?"

"We can help Bunny after we talk." North grabbed my hand and led me away from the others. We went inside his office again.

"Talk, Jacqueline...what is happening to you?" North folded his arms and leaned against his desk.

"W-what makes you think this isn't just part of my magic?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Throwing up like pregnant woman and eye color changing is apart of your magic?" North raised an eyebrow. "How about you tell me the truth?"

I looked down at my feet shuffling around uncomfortably.

"I might have...had an encounter with Pitch during that huge fight earlier...before Sandy...d-died..."

North's eyes lit up with anger.

"What did he do to you?" He got defensive.

"He wanted to know why I wasn't against you guys...why a witch like me hadn't joined him. We argued and I told him he was gonna end up hurt...that he should just stop this. He said I could uh...use a little bit of darkness inside of me. T-to see this in his perspective...and..."

North looked worried and gave me this look that urged me to continue.

"He sent some creepy shadows down my throat...North...I don't know what's happening to me." I barely whispered. I hugged myself and tried not to cry. "I'm such an idiot though...I could have ended this...Sandy would still be alive if it wasn't for me." I finished.

North's eyes widened and he came over to me. I thought North was gonna yell at me, do something, ANYTHING. After several seconds of awkward silence I'm being pulled into a warm comforting hug.

"This is not your fault Jacqueline...Sandy would not want you to blame yourself. And as soon as I see Pitch...I will do things to him that no Guardian should ever do..."

I slowly wrapped my arms around North. I had never hugged anyone before. Not even Jack...I had no idea that a hug could make me feel so..._warm_ inside. I wonder what Jack's hugs are like...

"Thank you North..." I mumbled against him.

"Call me Nicholas...'tis my birth name...before I became Guardian." North smiled at me warmly.

"A-are you sure?" I asked timidly.

"It is alright..." North put his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

We got back to the important task at hand. Helping Bunny make Easter successful and also making sure that Pitch doesn't interfere. North leads us through a huge doorway, into an elevator, and through his factory.

"Bunny is right." North looked to Bunny. "As much as it pains me to say old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas!"

Bunny's face lit up with surprise and joy.

"Hey! Did everyone hear that?!" I resisted the urge to chuckle at Bunny.

"We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh!" North told everyone.

"Oh no, mate. My warren my rules. Buckle up." Bunny smirked and tapped the ground twice with his foot. In seconds a huge rabbit hole opens up under our feet.

"_Shostakovich!_" North cursed.

I screamed as I fell through the ground and I closed my eyes tightly just praying for this to be over. Jack bumped into me and laughed at my reaction. Jack reached over for my hand.

"Come on, Jackie! Have some fun! I thought you knew how to do that?" Jack smirked. _Oh...he's bringing up THAT conversation from earlier._

I then glared at his smug face. _I loved Jack's smile...it was too adorable._ My frown faded away quickly and I joined in laughing with Jack as we slid around in the tunnels together with the Guardians. We landed gracefully when we arrived at the warren. North and his yeti's and elf's came crashing into each other unfortunately. North lifted his head up and looked at Bunny.

"Buckle up...is very funny..." North chuckled and picked himself up off the ground.

"Welcome to the warren..." Bunny smiled.

Bunny stood up straight and his ears perk up as he sniffs the air. I looked at him curiously..._okay then..._

"Something's up." Bunny grabbed his boomerangs and got into a fighting stance as we hear faint screaming echoing from one of the tunnels. Small eggs come waddling out of the tunnel.

North draws out his swords as Jack tightens his grip on his staff as the screaming got louder and closer. I got out my wand and soon enough we're all charging at the tunnel at full speed.

"AHHHHHHH!" We all scream.

As we got to the tunnel a little blonde girl came running out. We all froze and stopped running.

"Sophie?" Jack lowered his staff.

We immediately put our weapons away and smile sheepishly.

"Elf, elf, elf!" Sophie ran over to one of North's elf's.

"Wait...I recognize her...she's Jamie's sister isn't she?" I asked Jack.

"What is _SHE_ doing **HERE**?!" Bunny practically screamed in panic.

North looks down at his coat pocket to notice one of his snow globes is missing.

"Ah, snow globe." North looks away embarrassed.

"Crikey! Somebody do something!" Bunny yelled.

"Don't look at me, we're invisible, remember?" Jack chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned against me.

Sophie giggles as she's dragging an elf by the bell on the top of his uniform.

"Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan." Tooth sang. She flew over to Sophie. "It's okay little one."

"Pretty!" Sophie looked at her in awe.

"Awww! You know what, I got something for you. Here it is." Tooth reaches in her little pouch and pulls out some teeth. "Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them." She smiled.

Sophie runs away screaming in terror. _The poor girl..._Jack and I laugh to ourselves.

"Blood and gums? Seriously? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" I asked. The Guardians shuffled around uncomfortably.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time... " North looked embarrassed. "...for children."

Jack walks towards Sophie and blew a snowflake in her direction. Sophie tries to grab at it, but fails.

"If one little kid can ruin Easter, then...we're in worse shape than I thought." Jack smiled.

Sophie tries chasing the snowflake again as it was heading towards Bunny.

"Weeee! Weee, weee, weee!" She giggled.

The snowflake hits Bunny's nose and a smile forms on his face. Jack's magic never failed...he could make anyone smile. We all go through the tunnel Sophie came through and eggs everywhere. I went up to a flower and it opens up to reveal an egg. I step away as the egg wobbles away to join the other eggs. Seconds later another group of eggs are coming over to me with a paint brush and some small cups filled with paint on top of them. I took the items and looked at them in confusion.

"You want me to paint you guys or something?" I asked.

They jumped around as if they were excited when I mention the word paint.

"_Rimsky Korsakov_! That's a lot of eggs." North looked at all of the eggs in shock.

"Uh, how much time do we have?" Jack asked North.

Bunny hops around with Sophie hanging from his back smiling as they led some eggs down a path.

"Alright troops! It's time to push back. That means eggs! Everywhere!" Bunny ordered the eggs. "Heaps of you in every high-rise, farm house, and trailer park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls! Oh, there will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!" Bunny looked determined. I couldn't help but admire him. "There will be springtime! On every continent! And I'm bringing hope with me!"

I picked up an egg and started painting it. I made a Halloween themed egg. It was a Jack-O-Lantern. The second egg I painted was a zombie. I kept repeating this Halloween themed egg painting for quite some time. It seemed like forever until every single egg was painted. All of the eggs started heading down more tunnels.

"Not bad..." Jack commented.

I held Sophie in my arms and I smiled as she snuggled against me like I was a pillow. In seconds she was asleep. Bunny looked at Jack with a smile.

"Not bad yourself." Bunny replied.

"Look, I'm sorry about that whole, you know, the "kangaroo" thing." Jack apologized. JACK...**APOLOGIZING**?! I never thought I'd see the day!

"It's the accent, isn't it?" Bunny chuckled.

North and Tooth come up to us and they smiled at the sight of Sophie in my arms.

"Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out." Bunny smiled warmly at Sophie and ruffled her hair.

"I love her!" Tooth cooed.

We all look up from Sophie to Jack. He taught of all us something today...I'm actually surprised at this sudden change in Jack.

"I think it's time to get her home." Tooth reached out for Sophie. I was about to hand her over until Jack said something.

"How about we take her home?" Jack suggested. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. I'm blushing at this point.

"Jack, no! Pitch is-" Tooth is interrupted by Jack.

"-no match for this." Jack finished. Jack twirled his staff in his hand and smiles smugly.

"Which is why we need you here, with us." Bunny looked at Jack with concern along with the others.

"Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny." Jack assured the Guardians.

"Don't worry...I'll be with him..." I smiled.

North looked worried, but hesitantly let me go with Jack.

* * *

When we get to Jamie's house, Jack opens Sophie's window for me as we all quietly flew inside. I gently put her on the bed, but she's got this tight grip around my neck and I can't get her off.

"Jack? A little help here?"

"But this looks too funny..." Jack smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him and pry Sophie's tiny hands off of me. She lays on the bed before rolling off and hitting the floor. Jack and I wince at the small crash to the floor.

"Sophie is that you?" A woman called.

We decided to get out after that. When we close the window I felt nauseous again. I flew down to the ground and took deep breaths. Jack flew down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jack looked worried.

"I have that sick feeling in my stomach again..." I answered.

"How did you get so sick anyway? You've never been sick before..." Jack looked confused.

"I-uh...don't really know." I smiled nervously.

"Come on...we should get back." Jack put his arm around me and we began to fly off together...until we heard something.

_Jackie! JAAAAACKIIIEE!_

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a little boy..." I glanced at Jack.

"I heard a little girl...but that voice...I know that voice." Jack mumbled.

We began to fly to the source of the sounds we'd been hearing. We stopped once we had gotten to somewhere in the middle of a forest. In the middle of it all was an old bed frame that was probably for a child telling by the size of it.

"Jack...I'm getting a bad feeling about this...we have to go..." I grabbed his hand to prevent him from going any further.

"Don't worry...there's still time." Jack mumbled.

His hand slipped away from mine and he walked over to the bed. I noticed a huge hole underneath of it. Jack notices this as well and begins to use his staff to break through.

"Jack! This is obviously a trap!" I yelled at him. "Would you just stop to think for a minute?!"

Jack turned around and glared at me. My eyes widened in surprise..._was Jack mad at me?_

"Don't you want to know what that is?!" Jack asked incredulously.

"Jack...they need us back to help them..." I softened my tone.

Jack looked like he was torn up that I wasn't supporting him with this.

_**Go on...what's the worse that can happen?**_

I jumped at the sudden voice in my head.

"What's wrong?" Jack came over.

"Nothing...let's go."

_Wait...what did I just say?! I __**DON'T**__ want to go! _

In seconds we both went down the hole together.

* * *

We're absolutely stunned when we reached the end of the tunnel. There's about a dozen bird cages, each one was filled with Tooth's fairies. Jack jumps over to one of the cages and holds on to it.

"Shhhh! keep it down!" Jack leapt over to another cage. "I'm gonna get you out of here, just as soon as I -"

Jack looked frozen...I was frozen too. I heard that little boys voice again. He was calling my name.

"As I can..." Jack finished.

Jack looked down to see all of the tooth boxes from Tooth's Palace. I wanted to stop him, try to leave...but I literally couldn't. There was something inside of me that refused to let me do anything. Jack leaps down to the pile of tooth boxes and looks for his. It was like he was forgetting that the Guardians pretty much needed our help right now. The cavern suddenly becomes darker. Jack looked up as a shadow of Pitch crawls up a nearby column.

"Looking for something?" Pitch laughed.

Jack turns around and shoots a blast of ice only to find that Pitch wasn't there. Jack runs around looking for Pitch and goes around a corner as he sees Pitch's shadow glide across the walls.

"Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not going to hurt you." Pitch said.

I tried lifting a finger...anything...but my body won't move.

**_Don't be afraid either, Jacqueline...let the darkness consume you..._**

My eyes widened in shock. _Pitch was behind this?! Is he controlling my body?!_

"Afraid?!" Jack glared into the darkness. Jack saw Pitch on a bridge across the cavern and darts after him. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Maybe not. But you are afraid of something." Pitch said knowingly.

Jack walks over slowly, holding his staff up and ready to fight.

"You think so, huh?"

"I **know** so. It's the one thing I always know." Pitch told him. Pitch finally faces Jack. "People's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you." Pitch smirks evilly when he knows he's finally gotten to Jack.

Jack's eyes widen in fear...he backs away as shadows start to circle around him. Pitch chuckles at Jack's sudden fear. Jack looks scared and confused not knowing where he was now. He finally notices that he's right back where he started.

"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why._ Why you?_ Why were you chosen...to be like this?" Pitch continued. "Well fear not, for the answer to that..." Pitch is now right in front of Jack, holding out a tooth box...**HIS** tooth box. "Is right here."

Jack looks completely surprised to see his tooth box. There's face of a young boy with brunette hair etched into the box, and under it is his name. **Jack Frost**

"Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?" Pitch taunted him.

He holds out the tooth box to Jack. Jack just stares at him as his hand slowly reaches out. He closes his eyes as if struggling to make a decision. When he reopens his eyes, Pitch disappears.

"Everything you wanted to know..." Pitch's voice echoes everywhere. "...in this little box."

Multiple shadows appear on the walls around Jack. They're closing in on him.

"Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone. You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them, and fly off with them. But you're afraid of what the Guardians will think." Pitch told him. Jack looks afraid as he's being pushed into a corner. "You're afraid of disappointing them. Well let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll _**never**_ accept you. Not really."

I tried moving my fingers to reach my wand. I gasp as I realized there are shadows already covering most of my body. _JACK!_

"Stop it! Stop it!" Jack cried.

The shadows pull away from Jack.

"After all, you're not one of them." Pitch smirked.

Jack looks furious and aims his staff at Pitch.

"You don't know what I am!" He yelled.

"Of course I do. You're Jack Frost. You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now."

Pitch tosses the tooth box over to Jack, who instinctively caught it. Jack looks up with terror etched onto his face.

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

"More to the point Jack, what did _you_ do?"

Pitch backs away laughing as Jack is consumed with darkness. My eyes widened as I realize Jack is now gone.

"And now it is just you and I..." Pitch puts his hands on my shoulders. I tense up immediately. "There is no use struggling, Jacqueline...just come over to our side. Resisting is pointless."

And that is about all I can remember before everything is pitch black...

* * *

_Everything will get better! I promise! lol I hope you liked this chapter! It's okay if you didn't! But be nice about it please! I'm super sensitive! I'll probably get to Jacqueline's memories next chapter! Just so you know!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I just got this awesome idea from a certain reviewer of mine. lol I'll probably use it in the next chapter! Anyways! ONWARD to this chapter!_

* * *

"There are no eggs. There's none anywhere."

"I give up..."

"Come on, let's go..."

"I don't understand..."

Bunny checks the eggs in his basket, then glances back at the kids.

"Maybe he just hid them really well this year." A young girl said.

"Kids! Oi!" Bunny began to approach the kids with his easter basket.

"I checked everywhere! There's nothing!" A boy grumbled.

"Yes there is! There is! I mean these aren't my best lookin' googies, but they'll do in a pinch!" Bunny smiled and held out an egg in front of the girl. She just stares as if she can't see the egg.

"I can't believe it." She spoke up.

"I know." Bunny smiled.

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny." The girl turns to leave with a huge frown on her face.

"What?" Bunnymund looks at the children in disbelief.

"Easter's over. Forget this." The children began to leave.

Bunny seemed heartbroken...

"No! Wrong! Not-not true! I'm right in front of ya, mate!" Bunny cried out.

"There's no such thing. I know." Another kid sighed sadly.

Bunny stood out in front of them hoping this was some sick joke, but they all walk through him as if he were some ghost. He perks up with fear etched onto his face as he finally realizes..._they don't believe in him anymore._

"Now come on. I don't understand."

"Why wouldn't he come?"

"Let's get out of here."

"Easter Bunny, where are you?"

"This is the worst Easter ever."

"They don't see don't see me..." Bunnymund is stunned.

Jack stood by with his tooth box in his hand. He watched everything in surprise, but mostly..._guilt_. He knew it was all his fault. Why didn't he listen to Jacqueline earlier? And now she's also gone because of him! Tooth flies over to Bunny's side in attempt to comfort him.

"Jack, where were you?" Jack turns around to face North. "The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface." North looked angry and exhausted.

"Jack!" Tooth flew over to North and Jack. Tooth gasps as she saw Jack's tooth box in his hand. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

Jack looks down at the tooth box in his hand, then back to Tooth. It was like all of this was a dream...like it wasn't real.

"I was...it's..."

"Where's Baby Tooth and Jacqueline?! Oh Jack, what have you done?" Tooth looked betrayed.

"That is why you weren't here?!" North stepped forward with his fist shaking...he was getting angrier. "You were with Pitch?!"

"No, listen, listen...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen-" Jack tried explaining.

"He has to go..." Bunnymund mumbled.

"What?" Jack looked at Bunny in surprise.

"**WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU!**" Bunny yelled. "Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope...and now it's gone."

Bunny walks away past the sign that reads,_ 'Easter Egg Hunt.'_

It was like Jack had gotten smacked in the face. And he would know how much that hurt since Jacqueline had smacked him long ago when they first met. But this was worse...**much** worse. Jack turned over to North and Tooth, whom both look away from Jack feeling absolutely betrayed. Jack's fears were becoming a reality. It was like what Pitch said earlier. _He was going to be all alone_...Jack reaches into his pocket and pulls out the tiny Russian nesting doll that North had given him. He glares at the doll, tosses it away, and takes off.

* * *

Jack was angry. More than angry...on top of everything that happened, it was his fault that his best friend and Baby Tooth were gone. Jack hadn't even paid attention to where she was while he went to look for his tooth box and got confronted by Pitch. Pitch could be doing horrible things to her and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. _Some friend he was..._he looked at the tooth box in his hand and debated throwing it off of the ice berg he was on. "_Was this damn thing even worth losing my friends over?!"_, He thought. He had started to consider the guardians as his friends, but that was no longer a possibility...and it was all because he was desperate to get his memories back.

"I thought this might happen." Pitch spoke up. "They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand..."

Jack whips around and glared at Pitch. This was all **HIS** fault. He shoots a blast of ice at Pitch who uses his nightmare sand to deflect his attack.

"You don't understand anything!" Jack yelled furiously.

Jack continues to attack as Pitch blocks the attacks of ice and frost. It was as if Pitch had become a lot more stronger.

"No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" Pitch shouted.

Pitch strikes back and Jack is now the one trying to defend himself. Nightmare sand, frost, and snow clash at each other. As everything settles down, Jack looks at Pitch in surprise as he listens to him.

"To not be believed in. To long for a..._family_."

Jack looked completely shocked now. _Did Pitch know how he felt? _

"All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like...but now I see I was wrong." They finally look into each other's eyes. It was as if they had some kind of connection now. "We don't have to be alone, Jack." For once, this didn't appear like a trick. He seemed to be truthful this time. "**I** believe in you. And I know children will too."

"In me?" Jack mumbled.

"Yes! Look at what we can do!" Pitch gestured to the ice and nightmare sand sculpture behind them. It was huge! "What goes together better than dark magic, cold, and dark?"

Jack looked at the sculpture pondering about this offer.

"We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is-"

"Pitch black..." Jack glanced back at Pitch. Pitch realized how bad he made this sounded and then clarified everything for him.

"...and Jacqueline Lantern and Jack Frost too. They'll believe in the three of us." Pitch smiled.

"No, they'll fear all of us. And that's not what I want." Jack glared at him and began to walk away. "Now for the last time, leave me alone."

Pitch takes this all in and then gets furious as he realizes Jack had turned down his offer. _**NO ONE**_ says no to Pitch Black. He smirked and snapped his fingers and in heart beat, Jacqueline appears beside him. She looks gloomier and is paler than she normally was. Her clothes looked black like Pitch's. She still has her orange hair and her witch hat, but her eyes...they're completely similar to Pitch's now.

"Very well. You want to be left alone? Done. But first..."

Jack whirls back around as he hears a familiar squeaking. It's-

"Baby Tooth!" Jack yelled in panic. Jack froze as he sees his best friend holding Baby Tooth in a very tight grip. _What did Pitch do to Jacqueline?! She looked heartless and mean!_

"The staff, Jack." Pitch demanded.

Jack looks torn up to see his best friend threatening to kill Baby Tooth.

"You have a bad habit of interfering, Jack. Now hand it over and we'll let her go." Jacqueline spoke dully.

Baby Tooth whimpers and shakes her head as if telling Jack to refuse. Baby Tooth struggles to get loose, making Jacqueline squeeze harder. Baby Tooth gasps for air...she can hardly breathe at this point. Jack looks down at his feet feeling hopeless. He basically had no choice. Jack hesitantly handed over his staff to Pitch who gladly held his hand out. Pitch twirls the staff in his hand.

"Alright, now let her go." Jack told Jacqueline.

"No. You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!" Pitch yelled.

Baby Tooth pecks Jacqueline really hard with her beak/nose and Jacqueline yelped. Jacqueline looked furious and threw Baby Tooth as hard as she could.

"No!"

Pitch smirks as he sees the rage on Jack's face. Pitch lifts his staff and uses his knee to break it in two before Jack can make a move. Jack clutches his chest in pain as if he just lost apart of him. Jacqueline used her wand and sent a blast of magic energy at Jack, blasting him away and slamming him into an iceberg. Ice cracks and Jack comes loose and falls down into the chasm below. Pitch looked satisfied and his smirk grows as he chucks down the two pieces of Jack's staff down below.

"Good work my dear..." Pitch puts his hand on Jacqueline's shoulder.

"It was the least I could do for you, master." Jacqueline mumbled.

The two walked away into the blizzard, leaving Jack by himself.

* * *

Jack lied on the snow in the chasm...it's dark and for some odd reason, he felt cold for once. It wasn't a big surprise that Jack felt all alone...and "_I might have deserved all of this"_, he thought. Jack glances over and notices a small figure looking lifeless. It was Baby Tooth!

"Baby Tooth!" Jack crawled over and cradled her in his hands. "You alright?" Baby Tooth nods and shivers when Jack pulls her closer towards him in attempt to keep her warm. "Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold..." Jack sighed sadly. Jack sits up and continues to hold Baby Tooth in his hands. "Pitch was right...I make a mess of everything." Baby Tooth looks upset to see Jack like this and crawls into his sweatshirt pocket. "Hey..."

Jack sighs and leans against the walls of the chasm, his eyes slowly closing.

_Jack... Jack..._

Jack jolts up and feels something warm. He looks down at his sweatshirt pocket only to find it glowing. He jumps in surprise and pulls out his tooth box.

_Jack..._

Baby Tooth puts her tiny hand on top of his and gives him a reassuring look, motioning to the tooth box. Jack touches the center of the tooth box and sees his baby teeth. The tooth box then flashes bright lights and reveals his past life. He was in a colonial settlement. There were children running, Jack was friendly and playful with the kids. He seemed so happy and fun.

**FLASH!**

_"Come on Jack, you can't have fun all the time." Jack's mother said._

**FLASH!**

_Children are laughing as Jack hangs upside down a tree branch._

_"Jack, get down from there!" His sister giggles._

**FLASH!**

_Everyone is gathered around a campfire as Jack tells a humorous story and uses tree branches as antlers and stomps around. _

_"You're funny, Jack." A boy laughed._

**FLASH!**

_Jack is walking with his sister towards the pond._

_"Be careful." His mother called out to him._

_"We will." Jack laughed and shook his head like he's heard the same thing a _

_million times._

**FLASH!**

_There's worry and panic on young Jack's face. He looked conflicted, like he had no idea what to do._

_"I-it's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack told his sister._

_Jack removes his ice skates and is now barefoot on the frozen surface of the small pond. Jack looks at his sister and sees panic and fear in her eyes. The ice is cracking underneath her feet and Jack has to find a way to save his sister. __**NOW**__._

_"Jack, I'm scared." She whimpered._

_**CRAAAAAAAAAACK!**_

_"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." Jack smirked as he hatched up a plan._

_"No we're not!" She cried._

_"Would I trick you?" Jack teased._

_"Yes! You always play tricks!" She fought back some tears. Jack chuckled at this._

_"Well, alright. Well, not...not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine." Jack assures her. Their eyes lock and Jack looks determined to save his sister. "You have to believe in me."_

_Jack's sister takes deep breaths. She's so scared, but she'll always believe in her older brother. "You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!" Jack's whole demeanor has changed. He's now playful? Jack's sister seems more calm at this. "It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa..." Jack leaps and almost loses his balance. Jack's sister tries containing her laughter, but fails. "Two..." Jack jumps again. "Three!" He gets to a safe spot on the pond and reaches down to pick up a wooden stick with a hook lying on the ice and he extends it towards her, ready to pull her in. "Alright...now it's your turn."_

_Jack's sister looks scared and closes her eyes for a minute before gathering up courage and doing as Jack said._

_"One..."_

_She makes her first step and almost falls before regaining her balance._

_"That's it, that's it...two..."_

_She makes another step and gasps loudly as she sees the ice cracking underneath her._

_"Three!"_

_Jack hooks the staff around his sister's waist and swings her around to safety which propels him on the cracked ice without him knowing it. Jack's sister smiles and sighs with relief. Jack returns the warm smile before the ice completely cracks underneath him. The last thing he saw was his sister's smile fading away quickly before he's plunged into the cold dark water._

_"__**JACK!**__"_

**FLASH!**

Jack gasped as he finished looking at his memories. A smile reaches his face. He had a family and he saved his sister from dying!

"Did you-did you see that?!" He smiled at Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth shakes her head in reply. "It-it was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I SAVED HER!" He grows more excited before he gazes up at the moon in realization. "That's why you chose me..." He mumbled. "I'm...I'm a Guardian." He smiled again.

The moon seems slightly brighter than it's ever been before. Jack stood up knowing what he had to do.

"We have to get out of here!"

Jack runs over to the broken halves of his staff and picks them up. He tries to put it together, but it breaks again. Jack tries again and a huge spark of bright blue light shoots around the staff. It's being molded back together with his element. _Ice_. He smiles at his success and flies off with Tooth._ Time to stop Pitch and save Jacqueline!_

* * *

Back to Jacqueline's POV!

I took deep breaths. I had to fight this darkness...this evil from consuming me. I'd rather kill myself then to put the children in danger.

"Jacqueline? What's the matter?" Pitch kneels down beside me and his eyes widened. He probably figured out I was trying to fight it. "It's no use! Just come over to my side and it'll be done and over with!" He laughed darkly.

I glared at him and tried to speak, but no words came out. He smirked and put his hand on my cheek gently.

"It's really admirable that you're putting in so much effort to fight the darkness. But as I said before..._it's pointless to fight it._" He leaned in towards my face.

I finally gathered up enough willpower and spat in his face. I smirked faintly as he winced and stood back up glaring at me.

"You wench!"

My head snapped in the other direction as Pitch slapped me hard.

"Come on...let's get going shall we? We have a world to conquer with darkness and fear." Pitch grabbed me roughly by my arm and forced me to stand up. Shadows crept around Pitch's fingers before they leapt onto my skin and took over my body. It was the last thing I could remember...

* * *

TIME LOOP!

"Get Jamie out of here!" Jack told the others.

"Be careful, Jack!" North yelled back at him.

Jack flies up into the air and goes straight towards Pitch. The Guardians took that time to get Jamie the heck out of there. Pitch looks down to see Jack Frost heading towards him. Anger is etched onto his facial features as he sees Jack Frost. _He thought he was taken care of!_ **_FOR GOOD!_**

"Jack Frost! Let's end this, shall we?!" Pitch yelled.

Pitch comes flying down towards Jack with his nightmare sand spiraling behind him. Their about to collide before Jack sends a blast of ice and frost at Pitch. Pitch simply absorbs the attack with the nightmare sand before using it to attack him.

"That little trick doesn't work on me anymore!" Pitch laughed.

Jack's eyes widened as he realizes his entire plan backfired and he's being sent flying away after getting hit with a huge swarm of nightmare sand.

Meanwhile, I had been tracking down the Guardians and Jamie. I finally found them cornered up in an alley way and smirk to myself as I realizes that this is my chance. I finally fly down over to them and aims my wand at Jamie. North, Bunny, and Tooth step in front of Jamie.

"Oh Jacqueline...what happened to you?" Tooth gasped and held her hands over her mouth in shock.

"I felt like it was time for some change...Pitch helped me out." I smirked.

"North told us what happened, sheila. This isn't you! Pitch is controlling your thoughts with his darkness and fear!" Bunny spoke up.

I laughed hysterically and pointed at Bunny. _He's so small! It's kinda cute!_

"I guess losing your believers took a huge toll on you huh?" I wiped a tear from my eye.

Jamie gasped and covered his mouth. _Could this brat...see me?_

"Jack was right! Witches are real!" Jamie cracked a small smile.

My smile faded quickly and my eyes widened.

"Can you...see me?" I asked slowly.

Jamie nodded and came out from hiding behind North and the others.

"Jack told me about you...he said he felt horrible for not protecting you."

I then glared at Jamie and pointed my wand at him.

"What do I care about that loser?! He only cares about himself! What am I doing talking to you anyway, you brat?! I'm supposed to finish you like Pitch wants!"

"Jack said he was sorry that he left you behind...it was an accident." Jamie continued. I wanted to cry and strangle someone. _Jack did leave me behind...he only cared about getting his memories back._ We all got distracted when Jack, speak of the devil, fell from the sky and landed rather harshly to the ground.

"Jack!" Jamie and the others went to check to see if he was alright. North helped him up.

"That was good try, Jack! **A** for effort!" North patted him on the back.

_**Finish them, Jacqueline.**_

"He's stronger...I can't beat him..." Jack moaned in pain. Jack looked up only to see me aiming my wand at everyone and ready to destroy the last light...Jack pushed everyone aside and ran in front of me.

"Jackie! I'm so sorry!" Jack tried to hug me. I zapped him with some of my magic to keep him at a distance. "Look I know you're mad at me, but you gotta fight him!" Jack said.

I glared at Jack and then had my want pointing right at his face.

"Why should I? As soon as everyone embraces the darkness...the world will be a better place." I smiled.

"Jacqueline. Look at yourself. You love protecting children...and now you're threatening to use your magic on a child?! This isn't you!" North yelled.

I froze in shock. _North was...right...I loved protecting children. And Pitch wants me to use my magic to erase all hope, dreams, and wonder from this one child. The last believer of the Guardians. How could I do that to Jamie? He was such a sweet kid._

"That's right, Jackie! Keep fighting!" Bunny hopped forward.

I clenched my head getting the worst headache I could ever imagine.

**_Get them Jacqueline! GET THEM NOW! _**

_NO! I can't do this! Jamie is an innocent child! I love protecting children!_

"Jack says you're strong...you can do this." Jamie told me.

The headache vanished when Jamie hugged me around my waist. I felt warm inside like when North hugged me.

_This kid could save me! Now's my chance!_

"_Locked in, boxed in, f-full of darkness and fear. M-my panic grows manic, till I can't hear-_" Jamie tightened his hug.

_**NO! GET AWAY FROM THE DAMN CHILD! **_

I winced and dropped my wand to hold my head.

"Go on and finish." Jamie murmured against my stomach. I gasp for air and struggle to finish the spell.

"_I-in need of reprieve, so that I can breathe, remove this darkness and fear, please make it leave._" I chanted.

I fell to my knees with Jamie still hugging me. I felt like I had been released from a prison...the shadows that were inside of me retreated into the darkness. I felt so out of breath...the only thing I could do was wrap my arms around Jamie and return his hug.

"Thanks kid...you just saved me from a terrible fate." I whispered.

Jamie pulled back a little bit and looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm glad you're alright. Jack told me you cast a good luck spell on me last Halloween...I wanted to say thank you." Jamie smiled warmly at me.

I felt something warm and wet slip down my face. _Was I...crying? God dang it! I don't cry! I'm Jacqueline Lantern for crying out loud!_

"N-no problem...I'm glad someone appreciates what I do..." I chuckled. That only made more tears flow freely down my face.

"All this fuss over one little boy...and **_still_** he refuses to stop believing."

I froze..._**Pitch is here**_.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? I know it's probably cheesy, but it'll get better! Hopefully... lol Review and be nice please! I'm crazy sensitive! _


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you like it! By the way! You remember that idea that a certain reviewer gave me? Well, the idea was to use that song Children of the World and have Jacqueline sing it. I remember this song being sung by that witch in the movie Hocus Pocus. But instead of luring children to their doom, I'm making Jacqueline lure children to help the Guardians! It's a little bit different from the movie. I hope you like it! If not then oh well! _

* * *

"All this fuss over one little boy...and still he refuses to stop believing. Very well...there are other ways to snuff out a light."

The bulbs burst and break as an arm of a shadow moves across every single light in the alley we were in. Jamie looks scared and I hug him tighter in attempt to comfort him. I held my wand in a firm grip in case Pitch came out. I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him.

"If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" Bunny yelled.

A huge shadow finger glides on the floor coming around Bunny and tries to pet him.

"Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" Pitch teased.

Bunny darts back into North's arms.

"Don't you even think about it!" Bunny glared at the shadows ahead.

Pitch comes into view, riding on top of a nightmare with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look awful." Pitch chuckled.

The Guardians gather around Jamie, still ready to protect this child. They would be Guardians until the end.

"Jacqueline...I'm scared." Jamie looks ready to cry.

I froze as if I heard the words before...where did I hear that before?

_Jackie...I'm scared._

"It's okay, Jamie...I'll make sure no one hurts you. I owe you my life." I smiled warmly at Jamie. Jack kneels down next to Jamie, but it was like he was in some kind of trance. I glance at Jack and it appeared that he was remembering something...was it from his memories perhaps?

"It's alright. We're gonna have a little fun instead..." Jack mumbles lowly. "That's it! That's my center." Jack realized. Jamie and I look at Jack in confusion..._what's he going on about? _

Pitch strolls forward riding on the nightmare.

"So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogiema-"

**BAM!**

A snowball hit Pitch in the face. Jamie cracks a smile and fails to hold in his laughter. North also lets out a chuckle. I smile and I then realize...this was our chance to escape. Jack and I look at each other and nod. We all spot trashcan lids and crates right beside us...Jack smirks as he hatched up a plan.

"Now let's go get your friends." Jack told Jamie.

In seconds we're all sledding as Jack flies ahead and makes a snowy path for us to glide on. I then thought to myself...we're gonna need all the children we can get to defeat Pitch. There was this song I knew...I didn't know how I knew it, but I just did...was it a witch thing? I knew for sure this would aid us in our final battle with Pitch. I had to lure children out to help us and I think this was the way to do it. I sat up straight as I glided through the snow sitting on the trash can lid, took a deep breath, and sang.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.~~come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden, of magic~~follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows~~weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions~~come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden, of shadows..._"

I noticed that as we skidded to a stop, we were in the middle of the street. With a group of children surrounding us. All of the guardians including Jack look at me in amazement and surprise.

"Okay...what the heck was that about, sheila?" Bunny asked timidly.

"What? We needed some help from the children to defeat Pitch right? I just made them come to us." I shrugged.

"Your voice was...oh wow! That was so cool!" Jamie jumped around excitedly. "It was so creepy and awesome!"

I raised an eyebrow..._creepy and awesome? Eh...I'll take that as a compliment..._the other children, who I assumed were friends of Jamie's, blinked as if they were in trance (Which they kinda were) and looked around to see Jamie, the Guardians, Jack, and me. Their jaws dropped in shock.

"They're real?! Holy monkeys!" Claude smiled.

We all look up to see Pitch standing atop a building with a confident and smug smile as dark clouds start to swarm behind him. Monty comes running around cheerfully past Jamie and the Guardians, who all just stood in silence looking up at the sky. Monty sees what they're all looking at and makes a U-Turn running back behind them.

"Whoa! Yeah-AAAAAAAAAH!" Monty screamed.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this?" Pitch laughed.

The nightmare sand keeps gathering behind Pitch and it grows bigger and bigger. Jack and I stood by North and Jamie. I put my hand on Jamie's shoulder noticing him shaking slightly.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie." Jack told him.

"And we'll protect you, mate." Bunny promised.

"Aww, you'll protect them." Pitch smiled. "But who will protect you?"

We all stand still frozen...I'm ready to make a move and walk forward, but my eyes widen in surprise when Jamie's the first one to step forward.

"I will." Jamie looked determined. What a brave kid.

"I will." Cupcake glares at Pitch as she moves past everyone and makes her way towards Jamie. Suddenly everyone starts coming forward.

"I will." Caleb and Claude spoke up.

"And me." Pippa mumbled.

"I-I'll try." Monty reluctantly said.

We all watch in amazement as the kids now stood in front of us ready to fight.

"Still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman?" Pitch asked.

A huge wave of nightmare sand bursts through like a tsunami throughout the whole town, destroying mostly everything in its path. Jamie and his friends still stand tall and don't flee.

"I do believe in you! I'm just not afraid of you!" Jamie yelled.

Jamie puts his hand out in front of him and his friends do the same just as the nightmare sand collides with them. When the nightmare sand hits Jamie's hand, it bursts into golden dream sand.

"WHOOAAAAA!" The kids looked at the dream sand in awe.

We all smile with glee as dream sand makes its way around us and into the town. Pitch seems to be surprised for once, but grows angry immediately. Tooth smiles happily as her wings flutter and she's up and flying again.

"Yeah! Go Tooth Fairy!" Cupcake cheered.

Pitch looks furious and sends nightmares heading towards us. We all clash in the biggest battle with the nightmares. Bunny waits in anticipation to see if he's going to transform.

"Oh yeah! Come on...come on!" He sees nightmares coming for him and hides under a car. The nightmare grabbed him by the tail and pulls him back out only to find the REAL Easter Bunny. I was glad he was back to normal.

"G'day mate." He smirked.

He kicked himself away from the nightmares and threw his boomerangs at them, which destroys them all. Bunny drums his feet on the ground and suddenly his huge egg statues come from below and join the fight with North's yetis who come through North's snow globe portals.

"LET'S GET THEM!" Cupcake yelled.

All of the kids take action and started to fight nightmares as well. I laugh maniacally as I get involved with the fighting. I never felt so alive and happy. I brought my fingers to my mouth and whistled loudly. My broom comes flying toward me in the matter of seconds. North used one of Bunny's holes to join Jack, Tooth, and Bunny fighting Pitch on the rooftops. North shoots out of the bunny hole only to have landed on a roof away from the others.

"**Hyah!**" North looks around. "Wrong roof..." He mumbled to himself.

I grab my broom and join the fight with Jack and the other Guardians against Pitch. Pitch tries to escape us and slips into a nearby shadow, and emerges through the side of a building. North jumps off the roof and knocks Pitch down. Pitch is sent falling to the ground. He got back up on his feet and then forms a scythe with his Nightmare sand and begins to fight with North. I smirk as we all appear in front of Pitch. He's completely surrounded...Pitch wasn't going to give up so easily though.

* * *

Jamie looks over Caleb's shoulder as tiny grains of Dream sand leave his palms and rise into the air.

"Look at that!" Caleb smiled.

Jamie smiles as he thought of an idea.

"I got it." He mumbled to himself. Everyone looks confused. "I know what we have to do! Guys, come on!" Jamie takes off running and gestures with his arm for his friends to follow.

They all take off and run down the street.

* * *

"It's over Pitch! There's no place to hide. Get ready for one huge ass beating." I told him.

We all inch closer towards Pitch, but he's not backing down from the fight. Pitch smirks at us before he descends into the shadows and casts huge multiple shadows of himself along the alley walls. _Oh how the tables have turned..._Pitch comes up behind Jack, his Nightmare sand axe in his hands and he gets ready to strike.

"Jack, look out!" Bunnymund yelled.

"JACK!" I jump in front of Jack and take part of the blow from the axe, but suddenly...a golden whip wraps around Pitch's hands.

_Is that...no...it can't be..._

As Pitch is being dragged by this sand we all follow it and then see...**_SANDMAN! _**Sandy gives Pitch a disappointed look as he wags his finger at him. Sandy then uppercuts him into the air.

"Whoa! The Sandman!" The children look at Sandy in awe.

Sandy looks at Jamie and his friends and makes a hat out of Dream sand and tips the hat to Jamie. Jamie smiles and waves back to Sandy.

"Man, this is so cool! Yeah, alright! Wahoo! Wow!" They all cheered.

Sandy then tugs on his whip really hard which slams Pitch into the ground and temporarily knocks him out. The Guardians start to join in on the cheering as they welcomed their fellow Guardian back. I felt happy for them. I then moan in pain as I notice my arm bleeding. My entire sleeve is covered in blood. I forgot that Pitch's nightmare sand axe cut me. _Whoops..._ Everyone is laughing and soon enough we all started having a snowball fight after Sandy goes up in the air and summons a lot of dream sand and sending them in every single house. I walk over to the side and pretend I'm not hurt while trying to think of a spell that could heal my cut quicker. Being immortal has its ups and downs... I got hit with a snowball and turn around. Jamie gasps at the sight of my blood and calls for help.

"Guys! Help!" Jamie yells.

I smiled at everyone and try convincing them that I'm fine.

"Guys! It's okay! I'll be fine!" I laugh.

Jack comes over and inspects my arm.

"You call this fine?! What the heck happened?" Jack looked worried.

"I protected you from Pitch remember?" I smirked. Jack blushes and averts his eyes as he remembers.

"Oh...right...sorry..."

Jack looks at his feet and starts to get uncomfortable. I try talking to him, but before I can North and the others come rushing over towards me.

"Whoa! What in the bloody hell happened?" Bunnymund asked.

"You guys were there...I got hit from Pitch's axe thing..." I explained.

"Here." North rips off his jacket and tears off a sleeve. He wraps it around my arm and ties it tightly.

"Thanks North..." North gives me a look. "I mean Nick..." North then smiles warmly at me and gives me a hug.

North then gets hit in the face with a snowball by Jack.

"You're all on naughty list!" North throws a snowball at Bunny. "Heads up, Bunny! Think fast!"

A snowball is sent flying so hard that as soon as it hits Bunny he flies backwards. Pitch wakes up and looks angry as everyone is just having fun.

"You _dare_ have fun in my presence! I am the Boogeyman! **AND YOU WILL FEAR ME!**" He runs towards Jamie, until to have him run through Pitch. "NOOO!" He looks so upset...I looked at him in pity and when he glances over at me he looked scared, but most of all devastated. I began to approach him with the Guardians and Pitch takes off running.

* * *

Pitch runs through the trees of the forest and makes it out onto the ice of the pond. He looks over his shoulder to see if we're on his tail. But before he knows it he runs smack into North's chest. Pitch falls backwards and looks up to see North.

"Leaving the party so soon?" I smirked.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Tooth tosses something shiny over to Pitch. He looks confused...

"A quarter?"

Tooth draws her fist back and punches Pitch in the jaw so hard, that a tooth falls out of his mouth and lands on the ice beside him. I wanted to laugh and say _**BAM BITCH!**_ But I resist the urge and cheer for Tooth inwardly.

"And that's for my fairies." Tooth smiles smugly and shakes her fist.

Pitch glares at all of us and a scowl forms on his face.

"You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will always be fear!" Pitch yelled at us.

"So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear!" North pointed out.

"Really? Then what are they doing here?" Pitch smirks as he sees his fellow nightmares emerging from the woods and surrounding the pond.

We all just smile at Pitch.

"They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid." North chuckled.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell." Jack smirked.

"Have fun, Pitch." I walk over and kick him in the shin really hard before going back to the Guardians and Jack.

Pitch looks terrified and takes off running. The nightmares quickly catch up to Pitch and start dragging him until they get to that old bed-frame in the woods where his hide out once resided. Pitch was now officially gone forever.

* * *

"Are you both ready now? To make it official." North looked at us like a proud father would to his children.

Jack nods and they all look towards me again. I'm frozen in my spot as I notice the children gathering up behind me. _Should I become a Guardian?_ Jack said something about finding his center. Whatever that was...but..._what was my center? _Jamie walked over and grabbed my hand gently.

"Go on...go for it." Jamie smiled. "I believe in you..."

I smiled at Jamie as tears formed in my eyes. _I've got such a soft spot for this kid now...he reminds me of someone I know._

"I...I think I'm ready...I mean...Jack said something about finding his center. Even though I don't know what mine is yet...I have plenty of time to figure it out." I told them. Jack looked surprised to hear me say this.

"Then is time you take Oath." North said.

North gets out the same huge book he had when we first met him when he gathered everyone at the North Pole. North opens the book and flips through it until he gets to a certain page.

"Will you, Jacqueline Lantern and Jack Frost...vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

"I will." Jack smiled as he looked over to Jamie and then back at North.

I grasp Jamie's hand a little tighter and then gather up the courage to speak up.

"I will too." I said.

"Then congratulations, Jacqueline Lantern and Jack Frost - for you both are now and forevermore...Guardians." North smiled warmly at us.

Jamie and the kids explode with happiness and cheer for us along with the yetis, the elves, and some of Bunny's eggs. The other guardians offer Jack and I some congratulations before we all start piling up in the sleigh, (that finally shows up) getting ready to leave.

"WHOA! COOL!" The kids smiled at the sight of Santa's sleigh.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Bunny smiles at North.

"Time to go!" North chuckles.

Sandy gathers up a bunch of dream sand and shoots it up in the air like fireworks before a shower of dream sand comes floating down. Everyone looks around in awe and begins to play around in the dream sand.

"You're leaving?! But what if Pitch comes back?!" Jamie looks at Jack worriedly. "What if we stop believing again?! If I can't see you or Jackie-"

Jack kneels down beside Jamie and stops him from continuing.

"Hey, hey, slow down, slow down. You telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" Jack asked.

"No..." Jamie mumbled.

"Okay, well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" Jack also asked. Jamie smiles and starts to understand Jack's point.

"No." Jamie said.

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now...we'll always be here." Jack points down to Jamie's heart. "Which kind of makes you a Guardian too."

All of the kids start getting drowsy and begin to head home.

"JACK!" Jamie runs at Jack and then hugs him. Jack seems surprised by this, but slowly returns the hug. I smiled at the sight...it was really cute.

"Jacqueline!" Jamie yelled. I turned around and got out of the sleigh, walking over to Jamie. I smile happily as Jamie also gives me a hug. "Please come back soon okay?" Jamie asked. I held out my pinky and link it with his.

"Of course I will, Jamie." I assured him.

Jack and I finally get onto the sleigh and it takes off. I look at the moon admiring it. So the moon had a name this entire time? Didn't they call him Manny or something? Well that explains a lot about the voices in my head. I guess when the moon tells me something...I'll believe it.

* * *

We were back at the North Pole. North and the others wanted to celebrate and went to go find some eggnog. Jack and I were now alone.

"Jackie...I'm sorry."

I looked up at Jack in surprise.

"Sorry for what?" I chuckled.

It was now Jack's turn to be surprised.

"For not protecting you...you're my best friend and I let you down." Jack frowned and looked down at his feet.

"I think Jamie made it perfectly clear that you were sorry when he helped save me...and besides..." I went over to Jack and grabbed his hand. "It's better to forget and forgive..." I smiled at him.

"You're not mad? How can you not be mad at me?!" Jack was confused.

"I might have been mad before, but I think it was Pitch's darkness that made me feel so angry and depressed." I shrugged.

"Yeah speaking of which...finding out from North that you were practically being controlled by Pitch was NOT something I liked hearing. I should have paid more attention to you. I feel like a complete jerk." Jack pouted.

I giggled at Jack's childish face. He was so adorable when he wanted to be...

"Jack! I forgive you alright? I just made that clear. I'm not mad at you!" I laughed.

"I just don't understand why you aren't mad at me! Just hit me! Do anything!" Jack told me. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms together.

"JACK!" I snapped. "I'm not mad at you. We've been best friends for over two hundred years! I could never stay mad at you okay? It's what best friends do. They forgive you and move on...and Pitch is gone so all is good now!"

Jack sighed and smiled meekly at me.

"Sorry...I'm just confused...I don't deserve your kindness." Jack chuckled.

"Jack...you'll always be my best friend. You should be happy that I'm not trying to kill you or anything." I joked.

Jack finally laughed and held out his hand.

"Okay so we're still friends?" Jack smirked. I rolled my eyes. _How many times must I repeat myself?_

"Yes we're still friends! Now give me a hug." I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer towards me. Jack gladly returned my hug.

My insides were so warm...so _THIS_ is what Jack's hugs felt like? It was amazing..._why do I feel so tingly inside?! Whatever this weird feeling was...I liked it._

"I hate to interrupt this love fest, but it's time to come on over and have some eggnog." Bunny smirked at Jack's shocked expression.

"LOVE FEST?!" Jack's face turned red.

"Aww...frost bite is shy to admit his feelings towards a certain witch eh?" Bunny teased. "By the way...red's a nice color on you."

"T-that's not true!" Jack stuttered.

"You can deny it all you want snowball, but we all know everything." Bunny chuckled.

"Oh shut it, Peter Cottontail!" Jack glared at Bunny.

I sighed and grabbed the back of Jack's sweatshirt before he could go tackle or freeze Bunnymund.

"Jack calm down...he's just teasing...and Bunny. I will turn you yellow again if you continue to make Jack all flustered. Do I make myself clear?" I held out my wand and pointed it at them threateningly.

"Yes ma'am..." Bunny mock saluted.

"Jack?"

"Fine..." He grumbled.

I then followed Bunny over to the other Guardians. The eggnog tasted weird..._what was in it?_

"Hey guys? What's in this? It has this weird taste to it..." I asked.

"Vodka of course!" North laughed and patted my back.

"V-vodka?! You mean there's alcohol in eggnog?!" I looked at North in disbelief.

"Well vah(yeah)! It's eggnog...it normally has alcohol in it." North shrugged. "_Whenever I have it anyway..._" North added.

"Seriously? I had no idea..." Jack asked sarcastically. He then smirked at me.

"Quit being a smart ass, Jack." I glared at him.

"Oh come on and loosen up. Have some eggnog." Jack teased.

"I'm just not a big fan of alcohol is all..." I mumbled.

"Well we're all immortal...we can't really get drunk right?" Jack asked.

The Guardians looked like they were in deep thought. But it was a good question..._could immortals get drunk?_

"I don't know...I've never tried or anything before..." Tooth looked stumped.

"Only one way to find out." Bunny smirked and looked over at North. "Let's all have a drinking contest!" He challenged.

_This is so wrong...and we're supposed to be Guardians for children? What kind of role models are we? _

* * *

Like it? I tried! I really did... lol Let me know what you think! But be nice! I'm super sensitive! XD


	6. Chapter 6

W_ell first I would like to give a shout out and a thanks to __**YourGreatestDream**__! You've been awesome with giving me ideas and stuff for this story! So this chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you like it! And now I give you...THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm sorry if you don't like it, but oh well! I tried! Seriously! lol_

* * *

"Baby Tooth? What is it?"

I turned around and saw Tooth.

"Jacqueline...I got you something. It was hard to find it but...here." Tooth tossed me something. It was...my tooth box.

"Tooth...I...how did you get this? I thought Pitch had it last..." I asked her.

"That's why I said it was hard to find..." Tooth joked. "I found it hidden at my palace."

I glared at my tooth box. _Of course it would be there! Pitch would have hidden it where no one would even look! I'm so glad that jerk is gone..._

"Aren't you going to look at your memories?" Tooth smiled sadly.

"I will..."

I went to my room, took off my witch dress, and replaced it with a new one before coming back to Tooth. She sat patiently on the sofa.

"What's that mark around your neck?" Tooth looked worried.

"I don't know...it's always been there I guess. For as long as I can remember..." I mumbled.

I then used my wand to get some tea. The fine china came floating in the living room with the kettle following. I poured myself and Tooth two cups of tea.

"Thank you..." Tooth smiled appreciatively. "So...how long do you plan on staying at North's?"

"I was gonna move out today, but Nick insists that I stay here longer. He doesn't have much company...so I guess this will be my temporary home." I replied. We then got down to business and I grabbed my tooth box. "So how do I open this?" I asked.

"Just press the pink diamond in the middle." Tooth put her hand on top of mine.

I did as instructed and soon the whole thing is glowing. It was like I was in some trance..._what the hell is going on?_

* * *

**FLASH!**

_"Jackie! Jackie! Look what I found!" __**It's that boy's voice! I just knew that I knew the voice from somewhere!**_

_"What news do you bring, Thomas?" I asked._

_"I found this stick! It's very peculiar looking!" Thomas jumped around excitedly. A stick? Okay then..._

_"'Tis a very nice...stick, Thomas." I giggled._

_"I want you to have it!" Thomas told me. "You could perform some spells with it maybe! I heard that is what witches do right? They need wands don't they?" Thomas smiled innocently._

_"It is true...but Thomas. You need to keep your voice down. If someone were to over hear us..." I looked around nervously. "There are people being accused of witch craft. They are either hung or burnt at the stake. Do you understand? I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble because of me..."_

_"But why do the townspeople hate witch craft, Jacqueline? You do not use it for evil. You have been trying with all of your might to help everyone." Thomas frowned._

_"I know that you mean well, Thomas...but no one can know what I am." I told him. "Promise me you won't tell a soul." I held out my pinky finger._

_Thomas sighed before linking his pinky finger with mine._

* * *

**FLASH!**

_"Oh Miss Lantern! Thank you for nursing dear Elizabeth back to health!" Mrs. Garretts hugged me._

_"'Tis no problem Mrs. Garretts." I giggled._

_I walked away from the Garretts house and went over to a group of people to see what the commotion was about. There were whispers of gossip going around. _

_"Sarah Osborne was just arrested, did ya hear?" Mr. Reynolds asked me._

_I gulped loudly. This was the second woman arrested for witch craft._

_"I did not know." I gasped. "So they have Sarah locked up, yes?"_

_"Yeah...they also have that beggar woman, Sarah Good" Mr. Reynolds informed me. "I wonder who shall be next."_

_I was furious...those girls claiming to be "sick" were...such liars! And innocent women are going to be killed because of them! Have they no shame?! I kept silent and held my tongue. If I went on saying that these girls were faking this whole thing...they'd accuse me._

_"Keep me posted." I told Mr. Reynolds. He nodded as I walked away._

* * *

**FLASH!**

_"Jackie. What are you doing?" Thomas giggled._

_"What does it seem like?" I retorted._

_"Well it seems as if you are doing a strange dance." Thomas laughed and pointed at me._

_"Well why don't you try reaching for the bottle?" I grumbled._

_"I'm not merely as tall as you are. I'm only eleven years of age." Thomas quirked an eyebrow._

_I rolled my eyes at Thomas...how to get that bottle down? I needed one last ingredient for my potion!_

_"What type potion are you trying to concoct?" Thomas asked. He pointed at the cauldron._

_"It's just a potion to heal the sick. How do you think Elizabeth got better so quickly?" I smirked._

_"Oooohhh..." Thomas realized._

* * *

**FLASH!**

_"Thomas! Get out of the way!" I yelled worriedly. Yup...this is what I get for using an animal conjuring spell._

_Thomas was frozen in his spot. This huge 300 ton (possibly a lot bigger) bear was going to crush him! I had to save him. The bear's face was inches from Thomas' and Thomas didn't dare to move. The poor boy was probably scared to death. I got out my stick given to me by Thomas and aimed it at the bear. Maybe this thing could help. I ran towards the bear and kept aiming my "wand" at it. I had to protect Thomas!_

_"__**Take it back, take it away, remove it now, don't let it stay!**__" I shouted._

_The bear had its paw raised and ready to strike at Thomas, but before it can...its whole body began to glow. In the matter of seconds, the bear was gone. I was shocked and dropped my wand. I didn't think that it would actually work! I ran over to Thomas to check for any cuts or bruises, but he was alright._

_"Thomas! Why didn't you move?!" I whacked him upside the head._

_"Ow! I-I'm sorry..." He looked down at his feet looking guilty._

_"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" I asked._

_Thomas shook his head, but then his face lit up with joy._

_"What?" I looked at him feeling confused._

_"That was really brave, what you did! Did you see how that bear started to glow?! I told you that your wand would work!" Thomas hugged me._

_I felt happy and warm again...it was as if my worries and fears vanished whenever Thomas hugged me._

_"You are amazing, Jacqueline! You're the best big sister ever!" Thomas hugged me tighter._

_I wish this moment could last forever._

* * *

**FLASH!**

_"-and then the bear was glowing! It disappeared before our very eyes!" Thomas finished his story. We were all laughing along with Thomas. Other kids were amazed with this tale._

_"That truly happened?" Elizabeth smiled. Thomas nodded._

_"It was a magical moment!" Thomas smiled and hugged me closer towards him._

_"Alright, Thomas...that's enough. We should be going..." I told him._

_Everyone said goodbye. After putting Thomas to bed an hour later...the townspeople were at my door with torches and pitchforks._

* * *

**FLASH!**

_"Miss Lantern...you are hereby sentenced to hang until dead...do you have any last words?"_

_I couldn't cry...I had to be brave...for Thomas. Thomas and his friends were on the verge of tears. I had convinced the jury that...I was 'controlling' my brother with my magic in order for them to spare his life. I held my head up high...if I go down...then so be it. I tried thinking of something to say..._

_"Thomas..." I spoke up. Thomas looked at me with tears streaming down his face. "You have to be brave from now on...I-I...I love you. Just be brave for me alright?" I told him._

_Thomas couldn't stop crying, but nodded nonetheless. I closed my eyes...Thomas' screams were the last thing I heard._

* * *

**FLASH!**

_It was dark...so very dark...where was I?_

_"Hello?!" I yelled. I kept banging on the wooden surface an inch above me. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!" _

_I started panicking...what do I do?! Where was I?!_

_"HELLO?!" I kept banging on the wooden surface. I looked around and felt something inside my dress. A wooden stick? The tip of the stick started glowing and before I can realize what's happening there's a huge hole above me. Dirt was flung everywhere in all directions._

_**BOOOM!**_

_Wait...I was underground?! WHAT THE HELL?!_

_Jacqueline Lantern...that is your name._

_I looked around...who said that?_

_"Um...is anyone there?" I asked timidly._

_Jacqueline...you are a witch...please...remain good...use your magic to help others._

_"I'm a witch? Okay then..." I continued looking around me..."If I'm a witch then I'll be the best one there is!" I smiled. I left the cemetery and kept walking with the small stick in my hand...not knowing what would happen in the future._

* * *

**FLASH!**

I gasped and looked over at Tooth with fresh tears stinging my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tooth asked worriedly.

I put my hand on my neck..._so I was hung?! That's a terrible way to die..._

"I...I don't know whether to be happy that I had a little brother...or wishing I had never looked back at my memories."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tooth offered.

I was silent for several seconds until I finally shook my head.

"I-I have to go...tell North I'll be back soon." I mumbled.

I grabbed my broom and ran as fast as I could out of North's workshop.

* * *

"There you are, sheila...we've been worried sick about ya..." Bunnymund sat down on the edge of the hill with me. I was in Burgess in case you were wondering...we were out in the woods... "Tooth said she gave you your memories. Were they that bad?" Bunny put his hand on top of mine.

"It wasn't so bad...until I got to the part where I died with my little brother watching." I replied.

I felt Bunny tense up and he squeezed my hand harder.

"Look...Jacqueline..." Bunny froze and went silent for a minute. "Tooth gave you your memories because everyone wanted you to find out what your center was. To help you figure out who you were as a human and why Manny chose you...you looked so lost when you agreed to become a Guardian."

"The funny thing is...I still don't know what my center is, Aster. I'm still confused..." I mumbled.

"Hey...I didn't know what mine was either. It took me awhile to figure it out..." Bunny nudged me playfully. Bunny brushed some hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "There you go...now I can see that pretty face." He smiled.

_Why was Bunny being so nice to me? He's never been mean to me before, but we never spent too much time together._

"I'm so angry but...upset mostly." I admitted. Bunny kept silent and gave me a look that told me to continue. "I had a little brother and knowing that I left him behind when I died...I wish I had my memories when I was revived. I could have left to get him...I know why I took such a liking to Jamie so quickly. He reminded me of...Thomas..." I couldn't even say his name now..._why is that?_

"Come on, mate...I'll take you back to North's. We'll get you some hot chocolate and everything will be fine." Bunny grabbed my hand and started pulling me up with him. I yanked my hand away from his though.

"I don't want to go...just leave without me okay?" I wiped my tears away.

"Look, sheila...I ain't leaving you here alone while you're like this. You can just forget it..." Bunny said sternly.

"Just leave! I want to be alone!" I shouted. Bunny looked irritated, but kept his cool.

"I'm not leaving you alone and that's final." Bunny hoisted me up and flung me over his shoulders as if I was a sack of potatoes before we left in his bunny hole that he conjured up.

* * *

"LET ME GO YOU DAMN RABBIT! **TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!**" I kept thrashing around.

Bunny sighed and finally dropped me on the floor. _How did we get back to North's so quickly? Talk about fast..._

"Will you just listen for one bloody minute?!" Bunnymund yelled.

"I just want to be alone! Why can't **_you_** just listen?!" I retorted.

Bunny was about to come over and give me a piece of his mind until Jack stepped in between us.

"Hey! Let's keep it cool here!" Jack yelled at us. _Heh! Keep it cool...that's funny..._

"I-I just want to be left alone for awhile...it's not too much to ask..." My voice cracked as tears fell down my face.

"Jackie...I've been..._we've_ all been worried sick about you." Jack tried coming closer towards me.

"Don't...just don't..." I sniffled and wiped my face with my sleeve.

"Jacqueline...please tell us what is wrong." North spoke up. Tooth floated by North looking guilty...

"Didn't Tooth say anything?" I said. North blushed and averted his eyes. "I don't think I need to explain much then..."

"What did you see?" Jack then asked.

I froze and looked down at my feet. Jack gripped my chin lightly and forced me to look at him.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I mumbled.

"Jackie...please tell me...we can help you. You're not alone."

I pushed Jack away and then got furious.

"Fine! You guys wanna know what I saw?! I saw me being hung by a piece of huge thick rope which is apparently how I have this mark that never went away!" I pointed to the red rope patterned lines around my neck. "I was killed during the Salem Witch Trials! You happy?! Oh and the best part is that my little brother saw the whole thing! That's great for an eleven year old boy to see! Being a witch and using my magic to save my brother is apparently worshipping the devil!" I snapped.

Everyone looked completely shocked about the whole thing.

"I would have been better off not remembering! I can still hear his screaming and crying in my head!" I threw my witch hat off and yanked at my hair. _I could still hear Thomas crying for me...I felt terrible..._

"HEY!" Jack cut me off. "You're not the only one who had a sibling that watched you die!"

I froze..._Jack...oh god..._

"You remember that pond we were at when Pitch got chased by his nightmares? **That's** where I died." Jack confessed. It was now my turn to be surprised. "My sister and I were ice skating, but the ice was too thin. It was supposed to be a fun day, but everything went downhill...she was panicking as the ice cracked underneath her...I made her believe in me...I said we were going to have fun instead." My eyes widened at that sentence.

_We're gonna have a little fun instead... _

Didn't he say that to Jamie before we battled with Pitch?

"I persuaded her to think of the whole thing as a game of hopscotch. I got her to move until I could reach for her with my staff." I felt horrible...I went over to Jack and grabbed his hand. I was glad when he didn't pull away. "The ice gave away below me and I fell to my death, drowning. My sister crying for me was the last thing I heard before I fell."

"Jack...I'm so sorry...I had no idea..."

"It's like I said...you're not alone." Jack smiled sadly at me.

I felt tears flowing freely down my face.

"So you hear your sister just like I hear my brother?" I put my head on Jack's chest. He slowly embraced me.

"You have no idea. But Jackie...do you understand? My center is fun." Jack pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Now what's your center? Didn't you get anything out of your memories? Did you learn who you were as a person? Why Manny chose you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Jack...I just can't get over the fact that I had a brother in my past life. I feel like I failed him. He grew up without a sister..."

Jack wiped my tears with his thumbs and pulled my face closer towards his.

"I know it's a lot to take in...I'm sorry." Jack put his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry that I gave you back your memories so soon Jacqueline. I had no idea how you would have handled it. I thought you would have been more accepting like Jack." Tooth apologized. "I just wanted to help you."

I could never be mad at Tooth...she really was just trying to help me.

"I-it's okay...I'll be fine...eventually. I guess I'm just in shock about everything..." I smiled meekly. "I'm sorry I snapped at you guys."

Sandy smiled at me and had symbols floating over his head. I assumed he said that it was fine.

"Jacqueline...you will find your center. I know you will. You just have to pay close attention to memories." North told me.

"You're right..."

"Just have some hot cocoa and think about it." Bunny said.

* * *

Later that night I couldn't stop thinking about my memories. In my childhood we were told by our elders to never worship the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, or Santa Claus. We couldn't celebrate Easter or Christmas because of something known as _Paganism_. It was weird how different things were back when I was human. I sat by the fire place and sipped on my hot cocoa looking deep into the fire. I wonder what happened after I died. Who else got accused of being a witch. I kept wondering most of what happened to my brother though.

"Why can't I figure it out?" I sighed in frustration.

Why did Man in Moon choose me?! I had to find my "center" in order to fully understand why I became a Guardian! I guess it was mostly because Jamie convinced me too...and I'll always love Jamie for everything he's done for me. No...it had to be more than just that. _God I needed Jack right now. Maybe he could help me figure it out..._what did we both have in common when we saved our siblings?

**FLASH!**

_"Thomas! Get out of the way!" I yelled worriedly. Yup...this is what I get for using an animal conjuring spell._

_Thomas was frozen in his spot. This huge 300 ton (possibly a lot bigger) bear was going to crush him! I had to save him. The bear's face was inches from Thomas' and Thomas didn't dare to move. The poor boy was probably scared to death. I got out my stick given to me by Thomas and aimed it at the bear. Maybe this thing could help. I ran towards the bear and kept aiming my "wand" at it. I had to protect Thomas!_

_"Take it back, take it away, remove it now, don't let it stay!" I shouted._

_The bear had its paw raised and ready to strike at Thomas, but before it can...its whole body began to glow. In the matter of seconds, the bear was gone._

**FLASH!**

**I GOT IT!** It was because of my act of love to save my brother that the Man in the Moon made me what I am and chose me to be a Guardian!** I FINALLY UNDERSTOOD!**

There's only one more problem...

I still don't know what my "center" is...

_well that's just great..._

* * *

_ I hope you liked it! It's okay if you didn't! lol I tried though! XD Anyways...let me know what you think! And you know the usual thing I say...I'm crazy sensitive! Which I am! So please be nice! ^-^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hiyas! Sorry I haven't been updating! College is hard and I've been busy a lot! But I've finally finished the new chapter! Also...I'm embarrassed but I accidentally made some mistakes in this story so I might as well just try to explain it now! Jacqueline met Jack in the first chapter, but I made a mistake and said in another chapter that they were best friends for over two hundred years! Just ignore that! Jack and Jacqueline have only been best friends for three years! I'd make the changes, but I'm too tired right now...and I've got enough of a tight schedule as it is! With that said...MOVING ON!_

* * *

I floated next to Jamie on my broom as we walked back home from his school. I missed Thomas ever since I remembered him...I can admit that...I guess Jamie was so much like him...he even looked a lot similar to Thomas too!

"Hey Jackie...is something wrong?" Jamie asked. I blush as I realize I've been staring at Jamie for a few minutes.  
"Oh uh...sorry...nothing's wrong! I'm just thinking..." I replied lamely. I yawned and rubbed at my eyes. _Man...I really need some sleep._  
"So you stare at other people when you think then?" Jamie raised an eyebrow and looked at me in suspicion.  
"I just have a lot on my mind...I got my memories back recently and found out that I had a little brother...he reminds me a lot of you actually." I confessed.  
"Cool! Can I meet him?" Jamie smiled excitedly and dropped his backpack. I smiled sadly at Jamie and the smile quickly faded away.  
"He's...he died a long time ago..." I answered. I held back another yawn. _Jeez! What's with all the yawning today?_  
Jamie's sad expression was heart breaking.  
"You see, I was alive or..._human_...300 years ago. Just like Jack was."  
"Whoa really?! So you're like over 300 years old?! That's really cool!" Jamie smiled again. "I'm...sorry about your brother though. It's a shame really...I would have liked to meet him."  
I got off of my broom and hugged Jamie.  
"You are without a doubt the sweetest boy I've ever met!" I squealed. Jamie laughed as I kissed his forehead. "But I bet my brother would have liked to meet you too. You're a cool kid, Jamie."  
"Wait!" Jamie looked like he had an epiphany. "I remember your name! I learned about you from my history teacher! You...you were one of the witches that were hung during the Salem Witch Trials right? I read about you in my history book! Jacqueline Lantern! I finally remember!" Jamie appeared as if he had gotten told he was going to Disney World. He was so cute right now...  
"Yeah...but unlike those other women, I actually practiced and performed witch craft. I wasn't a bad witch though...I used my magic to help heal the sick. The other women that were accused weren't actually witches. It's a shame of what happened to them." I sighed sadly.  
"Yeah...I mean...I'm sorry...I didn't make you sad did I?" Jamie pouted.  
"It's okay, Jamie. I'm a little sad right now, but I'll be fine in a little bit." I assured him. "Go on! Ask me anything...it's fine."  
"It said in my history book that you brought back creatures from the dead...is that true?" Jamie asked.  
_Bring back people from the dead? Where the hell did people hear that? _  
"Not true at all...I usually just made potions to help heal the sick children in the town. If that didn't work I had to cast a good luck spell on them." I smiled warmly at him. "Get on my broom. I'm gonna fly you home." Jamie's face lit up with excitement and joy.  
"Really?! AWESOME!"  
Jamie picked up his backpack, got on my broom, and wrapped his little arms around my waist. In seconds we're both up in the air flying. I flew quickly and did a few loops in the air. Jamie seemed like he was having a great time. After ten minutes, we finally reached Jamie's house. Sophie ran outside giggling and singing about bunnies(Most likely about Bunnymund). Jamie didn't want to go inside and do homework, but promising him I would show him some of my magic the next time I would come over, he reluctantly complied. As soon as Jamie and Sophie went inside I sat down on the porch and shut my eyes. I was so sleepy...My eyes snapped back open when a snowball collided with my face.  
"Hey!" I found Jack smirking at me as he leaned against a tree in the front lawn.  
"What's up, Lantern?" Jack winked at me.  
"What is it, Frost?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Just wanted to see what you were up to. How's Jamie?" Jack walked over towards me.  
"He's still a great kid." I chuckled.  
Jack wrapped an arm around my waist as we continued to walk together.  
"Wanna go for a joy ride?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows.  
"A what?" I yawned again.  
"Wind take me to the pond!" Jack yelled.  
In seconds we were both up in the air flying.  
"JACK YOU JERK! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.  
"Why would I do that?" Jack laughed. "I thought you knew how to have fun, Jackie! I'm disappointed in you!" He teased.  
"Put me down and I'll show you some real fun!" I retorted.  
We flew over to the pond and finally Jack released me. I glared at him and smacked his chest.  
"You smurf! That's not very nice! You nearly scared me to death!" I told him.  
"Smurf? Isn't that the old cartoon from the 80's or something?" Jack laughed.  
I cracked a small smile. Jack's laughter was contagious...it could make anyone smile.  
"What's it to you?" I pushed him playfully. Jack fell into the snow.  
"Now I thought you said you were gonna show me some real fun? That wasn't so fun. You lied, Jackie!" Jack pouted. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. Jack took my hand and pulled me into the snow next to him.  
"You jerk! Stop it!" I laughed uncontrollably as Jack began to tickle me. I finally got out my wand and froze Jack, so I could get away from him. I unfroze him once I was at least five feet away.  
"Hey! That's cheating!" Jack glared at me. I stuck out my tongue at him. "You better watch that tongue young lady!" Jack teased.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" I taunted him.  
Jack ran over to me and tackled me to the ground before I could blink. My hands were pinned above my head and Jack was now straddling my waist.  
"You better take it back." Jack smirked.  
"Take what back?" I feigned innocence.  
"Hey love birds."  
Jack's face went red at that comment and he jumped away from me. We turned around to see Bunny.  
"What is it, Aster?" I looked at him in curiosity.  
"North's calling everyone for a meeting. It's Guardian business, so let's get going eh?" Bunny became serious.  
The both of us glanced at each other before following Bunnymund through one of his bunny holes that lead to North's. I shivered and flew as fast as I could to North's on my broom, so I could get out of the cold.

* * *

"I got them...Frostbite was trying to put some moves on Jacqueline." Bunny smirked.  
"WHAT?! I was not!" Jack shrieked.  
"Aaaw! How cute!" Tooth sighed happily and smiled at us.  
"What are you guys even talking about?" I looked at Bunny in confusion.  
"Are you serious right now? Frostbite here has the hots for you!" Bunny laughed like it was obvious.  
"The hots?" I blinked. _What does he mean?_ Bunnymund then frowned and rolled his eyes.  
"You don't know much about love do you, sheila?" Bunny asked.  
I blushed and looked at my feet.  
"I know about love...but...but I've never fallen in love before..." I stammered.  
Baby Tooth flew over to my shoulder and smiled at me as if I was cute. Our conversation ended when North and Sandy came in.  
"Alright! Everyone take seat! Now we get to business!" North told us.  
We all sat down somewhere and got comfortable as the Yeti's handed us a cup of hot cocoa. Sandy began making multiple signs of sand above his head. I just continued to stare...I had no idea what he was trying to say.  
"Huh?" I yawned for like the millionth time today. _I'm sooooooo tired._  
"Sandy is saying that Pitch might return..." Bunny translated for me.  
I spit out my hot cocoa and everyone looked at me in surprise.  
"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! I thought he was gone! **FOREVER!** It's only been a month since Pitch was taken away by his own nightmares!" I practically screamed.  
"It's okay, Jacqueline. If Pitch does come back, we will be ready for him." North assured me.  
"And we could be wrong..." Tooth added.  
True enough...  
"What if he goes after Jamie again?!" I got up from my chair about to panic.  
"Jackie! Calm down! Pitch might not even come back! They just said they're not sure yet!" Jack put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back in my seat. "Plus we can handle him. He won't go after Jamie alright?"  
I took deep breathes and drank more hot cocoa.  
"S-sorry..." I mumbled. I yawned again and my eyes were starting to get heavier.  
Everyone smiled at me and continued talking about other Guardian stuff. I mostly zoned out during the whole meeting..._I'm so tired..._  
"Jacqueline! Are you even listening?!" North yelled.  
"Coming mother!" I jolted up. _Oops..._  
Jack sniggered beside me as Bunny and Sandman gave me a disappointed look.  
"Are you okay, honey?" Tooth flew over to me and put her hand on my forehead. "Well you don't have a fever...are you just tired?"  
"Yeah...mostly tired...I haven't slept for over two weeks." I admitted.  
Everyone had different expressions. Jack looked angry and worried, Sandman and North were just shocked, Tooth seemed upset, and Bunny appeared to be in between shocked _and_ angry. I would have laughed at their faces, but I wasn't in the mood.  
"Have you been getting nightmares?" Sandy signed above his head. **THIS** I could understand, but usually I could never tell what he was trying to tell me.  
"No..." I then paused to think. "Maybe? I don't know if I'd call them nightmares exactly..."  
"What's keeping you from sleeping, mate?" Bunny asked.  
"I...well...it's just..."  
I sighed and put my face in my hands. I just want a nap right now. _Goodbye everyone! It's nap time!_  
"Jackie?" Tooth poked my arm. I jolted up again.  
"Sorry..." I apologized.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack glared at me.  
"It just slipped my mind..." I lied.  
"Bull дерьмо!" North yelled at me. (*Russian for bull crap*)  
"Now how about you just tell us the truth eh?" Bunny suggested.  
"Fine...I keep having these dreams about my little brother...some of the dreams are different, but they all end up with my brother crying and screaming for me...I just can't sleep." I confessed.  
Tooth looked completely guilty...like this was all her fault.  
"Oh dear...maybe I really should have waited to give you your memories." Tooth bit her lip and looked ready to cry.  
"Tooth! Don't even go and blame yourself. This wasn't your fault at all okay? You just wanted to help me and you have done so much for me. I'm glad that you gave me my memories back. I'll be fine...this is probably just temporary...I'll get over it." I held her hand. Tooth gave me a small smile and managed to calm down.  
"Alright...this meeting can wait. Obviously Jacqueline needs her rest vah(yeah)?" North said.  
"You better knock her out Sandy..." Bunny mumbled to Sandman.  
Sandman smiled and started making his way over to me.  
"Guys! I'll be fine! Just let me go-"  
"Oh no! You're not leaving! You need rest. NOW." Jack argued.  
"Why not? This is ridiculous! I'm fine I tell you!" I groaned.  
I felt something soft hit my back. I glanced down to find dream sand floating around me. _Aw shit...now I'm __**really**__ sleepy..._  
"Haaahhaaaa...damn this stuff is strong..." I slurred. I wobbled over to Bunny and hugged him around the waist. "Oh silly rabbit...Trix are for kids..." I giggled.  
"That's the second time she's said that to me! What the bloody hell is she talking about?!" Bunny yelled.  
"Trix is a kids cereal and that's their slogan. Their mascot is a talking bunny." Tooth explained. Bunny then glared down at me.  
I pushed myself away from Bunnymund and stumbled over to Jack.  
"Oh Jack! I've got somethin' to tell ya..." I leaned up until my mouth was right beside his ear. I felt him tense up. "You're so cute..."  
And...I'm out...

* * *

"What did she say?" Bunny smirked.  
"She uh...said I'm funny?" Jack lied horribly and smiled sheepishly. Tooth giggled and Sandy gave Jack a knowing look that thought otherwise.  
"Oh! Did she confess her undying love for you?" Tooth looked excited.  
Jack's expression was complete shock. His left eye twitched and he let out a nervous laugh.  
"L-love? For me? Haahaa. Pssh! No...of course not."  
"It's so obvious too." Bunny laughed.  
Jack looked down at the unconscious slumped teen girl in his arms. Love? Were they right?  
"Jack...if you're going to lie. Do it better." North smirked. North's smirk faded as he went over to Jack, took Jacqueline from him, and cradled her in his arms. "If you do anything to upset her though, you deal with me, capisce?" North said lowly and threatening.  
Jack was even more surprised. Was North...**_threatening_** him?! What the hell?!  
"North! Are you threatening Jack?" Tooth glared at him.  
"Of course I am!" North laughed at Tooth like that was a ridiculous question.  
"NORTH!"  
"Hey!" Jack piped in. "I would never do anything to hurt Jacqueline." Jack glared at North. North eyed Jack up from down and paused for a few seconds before smiling approvingly at him.  
"Good."  
"Aw how cute! Frostbite DOES love her!" Bunny was in hysterics.  
Jack blushed a deep shade of red before sending Bunny a mean look.  
"I'm gonna go...take care of her okay?" Jack grabbed his staff by the globe and began making his way towards the windows. In seconds, Jack was gone on his way back to Burgess.

* * *

**FLASH!**

_"Jackie you're so funny! What is it that you are doing?" Thomas smiled.  
"I, my dear brother, just succeeded in brewing my first potion!" I explained.  
"And you're dancing because?" Thomas tried stifling his laughter.  
"Because I am victorious that's why!" I smirked. Thomas laughed and danced along with me._

**FLASH!**

"THOMAS?! THOMAS WHERE ARE YOU?!" I jolted awake. I noticed that I was in my bedroom in North's factory. North and Tooth burst into my room a minute later.  
"Jacqueline?! Are you okay?!" Tooth asked worriedly. "We heard you screaming!"  
Tooth flew over to my bedside and held my face in her hands.  
"I'm fine..." I mumbled and gently pushed Tooth away.  
North's eyes were not full of wonder, but they full of sadness. He knew what was troubling me considering I just told them about it earlier.  
"Jackie...did you have another dream of your brother?" North sat down on the bed with me. I looked up at North in surprise. North had never called me Jackie before. Jack only called me by my nickname. "It is...okay to cry...we know you miss Thomas."  
I felt a lump in my throat and felt something warm and wet slide down my face. I was...crying. I didn't know how much I was holding in...I felt North wrap his arms around me for a comforting hug. Tooth soon enough joined in on this hug. For once I just cried in their arms. I guess I was used to dealing with things on my own, but now that I am a Guardian...now that I have believers. I know that I'm not alone anymore. I have to stop shutting everyone out...

* * *

The next day I woke up in North's arms. Tooth left a note on the door saying she had tooth duties to attend to and that she would come by later to see how I was doing. I gently removed North's arm and quietly got out of bed as North continued to snore in his sleep. I asked a yeti nearby to escort me to the kitchen (Considering I had no idea where it was) and I started making myself hot chocolate.  
"Hey Lantern...see North around?" Bunny came into the kitchen. _When did he get here?_  
"He's uh...sleeping in my room." I replied. Bunny looked confused at that answer, but shrugged as he grabbed a chair and sat beside me.  
"Did you sleep well last night?" Bunny asked. I was thinking of lying to Bunnymund, but then I decided against that quickly. I never lied before. It was just something I didn't like doing at all.  
"I did...until around 4 a.m...I woke up after having another flashback of my past." I answered truthfully.  
Bunny looked me straight in the eye and tried to see if I was lying. Bunny relaxed a little bit, but still kept glancing at me suspiciously.  
"I have a feeling you're hiding some details from me, but I'll let it slide just this once."  
"Thanks, Aster." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. _Typical Bunnymund..._  
"So is Frostbite here yet?" Bunny smirked.  
"Why?" I looked at Bunny in confusion.  
"Because I really wanted to tease him about his little crush on you."  
"I still don't know what you guys mean...Jack's been my best and only friend..." I said. "Before I met you guys of course." I quickly added.  
"It always starts with friendship...then before you know what's happening, **BAM!**" I jumped at the sudden loud noise. "Cupid has hit you with one of her arrows..."  
"Wait..._her?_ Cupid's a girl?"  
"Yeah. She's not one of those babies with diapers on, I'll tell you that now." Bunny informed me. _Okay then..._  
"Forget I asked..." I muttered and drank more hot chocolate.  
"So your brother...his name was Thomas Lantern right?" Aster suddenly asked.  
I perked up at the mention of my dead brother.  
"Yeah...why?"  
"I remember him I think...it took me a while to remember though. I forgot back when you were human, you had blue dazzling eyes and auburn hair. You and your brother were the odd eggs in Salem...everyone else avoided Easter and Christmas because of their religious beliefs...but you two celebrated the two holidays..." Bunny smiled.  
_Aster knew me when I was human?_ I'm actually really surprised.  
"You knew me?"  
"Yeah. You were a cute little ankle biter...and your brother was such a tiny thing too..." He chuckled. "You only met me once on Easter sometime in the afternoon. We all played together that day."  
"And you just remembered this now?" I glanced at him suspiciously.  
"Nah...I had a little help remembering." Bunny leaned back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Bunny! Vat(What) are you doing here?" North yawned and stretched his arms as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Just decided to drop by and check on our lovely witch here." Bunny replied.  
North smiled and kissed my cheek as he went over to the refrigerator to make some breakfast.  
"Did you sleep well Jacqueline?" North asked. I blushed and looked down at my lap as I twiddled my thumbs together.  
"Y-yeah...thanks..."  
"Did I miss out on something?" Bunny spoke up.  
"Tooth and I slept with Jacqueline. She had another dream of her brother and she needed some comfort." North answered.  
"Is that so..." Bunny mumbled. "She failed to mention that."  
Well technically I wasn't lying...I just hid some of the details of last night.  
"Well would you look at the time? I think I'll just go over to check on the globe to see how our believers are doing." I chuckled nervously.  
I quickly walked out of the kitchen with my hot chocolate and made my way over to the globe with all of the lights glowing around the continents. It was like one huge christmas tree if you think about it. Except more round...and shaped like the Earth...  
"Hey, Jackie. How are you doing? Did you get some sleep?" Jack flew inside and came over to me. The only ones not here right now are Tooth and Sandy!  
"Yeah...it was okay..." I answered. It was nice sleeping with North and Tooth. They were like the parents I never had.  
"You see Bunny around?" Jack looked around nervously before turning back over to me.  
"Nah, he's in the kitchen with Nick." I answered.  
"Nick?"  
"North told me to call him by his birth name."  
"Oooohhh...that makes a lot more sense." Jack chuckled to himself.  
"So what's up?" I leaned against the railing in front of the globe.  
"I wanted to know if you figured out your center yet." Jack smiled at me.  
"Actually...I haven't..." I replied timidly. I hid my face with my hair and Jack just laughed at my reaction.  
"It's okay if you haven't...it took me a while too." Jack grabbed my hands and brushed my hair from my face. "You'll figure it out eventually." I hugged Jack. He was so sweet when he wanted to be.  
"Wanna help me out?" I whispered in his ear.  
I felt Jack tense up and his grip on my waist got a little tighter.  
"W-with what?" Jack breathed out.  
What the..._what's wrong with Jack?_ He seemed fine a minute ago. He seems flustered again. I pulled back and glanced up at his face. He was blushing and his eyes were...I don't know...clouded? Foggy? What's that word I'm looking for?  
"I was gonna ask if you wanted to help me figure out what my center is, but you look like you're coming down with something...can immortals get sick?" I looked at him worriedly.  
Jack raised his hand and gently placed it on my cheek. His thumb grazed my bottom lip.  
"Jack? Are you okay?" I asked. I reached out to touch his forehead, to see if he had a fever, but he grabs my hand with his free hand and intertwines our fingers together. Jack backed me up until my back hit the railing. "J-Jack? You're starting to scare me..." Jack's face moved closer towards mine.  
I felt his lips ghost over mine and shivered from his icy breath. _What's wrong with Jack? Was he being controlled by something? Was Pitch back?!_  
"**JACK FROST! YOU ARE DEAD MAN!**" North's voice boomed throughout the whole factory.  
Jack seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and pulled away from me when he noticed how scared I looked. He turned around to see Bunny looking at him in shock and North's red face contorting with anger. North seemed beyond pissed off.  
"H-hey guys..." Jack stuttered and smiled meekly at everyone. "Well Jackie, I got that piece of chocolate from your lip! Well would you look at the time? I think it's time I went home!" Jack tried running off.  
North ran over and grabbed Jack by his hoodie.  
"YOU GO NOWHERE!" North yelled furiously.  
"This oughta be good." Bunny snickered.  
_Why's North so mad?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_  
"Hey! What's wrong?!" I asked worriedly.  
"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?_" Bunny looked at me in disbelief. "Frostbite was trying to kiss ya for god's sake!"  
"Kiss me?" I gave Bunny a confused look.  
North paused and turned over to me, his grip on Jack's hoodie never loosening.  
"Jack was trying to kiss you wasn't he?!" North asked.  
"I-I don't think he was..." I blushed.  
North glared at Jack and pulled him closer. His feet lifting off of the ground. He mumbled something to Jack angrily and then dropped him. Jack nodded and appeared as if he was going to faint. North went over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Are you sure he didn't do anything?" North tried clarifying.  
"Not really no..." I smiled nervously. North could be scary when he wanted to be.  
"Alright...but you let me know if anyone does anything to make you uncomfortable vah(yeah?)" North told me. I nodded in reply. North smiled and rubbed my hair.  
I looked at Jack in confusion. _What the hell just happened here?_

* * *

_Well I hope you liked it! It's okay if you didn't! I had fun writing this chapter though! I'll try to update as much as I can, so don't get mad if I don't post another chapter right away okay? lol Let me know what you think! But be nice! I'm crazy sensitive!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! I'm trying, but I have such a busy schedule now! Anyways...CHAPTER 8!_

* * *

I was making a potion in the kitchen. It was time that I did something other than sulk around and do nothing. I still missed Thomas and I couldn't even sleep without having North in my bed. Sometimes _I_ would end up going to **his** room, like a child would after having a nightmare. I was too dependent on North and I felt horrible and guilty about it! North kept telling me he didn't mind so much, but he won't be saying that if this keeps continuing...I didn't know why I was so attached to North. Was it because I grew up without a father? Even in my past life, I didn't have parents. Apparently I had been raising Thomas all by myself.

"Jackie? You in here?" And Jack had walked in with his staff in hand.  
"What is it?"  
"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to visit Jamie. He told me you promised to show him some of your magic." Jack smirked. _That I did..._  
"I...uh...well I'm in the middle of something. Can it wait?" I asked.  
Jack sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat down near me.  
"So what are you making?" Jack eyed the cauldron curiously.  
"I actually got a request from Cupid recently. She wants me to make her some love potions...but I don't know if I'll be successful. The only way I'd know for sure if it works is if..." I paused and looked down at my feet blushing.  
"What?" Jack chuckled.  
"...if I drink it..."  
"Wait...you don't even know if it works and you're willing to drink it? What if your head exploded or something?" Jack glanced up at me with a shocked expression etched onto his face.  
"Well I don't want anybody getting hurt if they drink it...plus I'd only have teaspoon to taste it." I added.  
"I have a really bad feeling about this..." Jack muttered and put his face in his hands.  
"It's my first time making a love potion! What's the worse that can happen?" I rolled my eyes and added the last ingredient.  
The potion blew up and smoke filled the room. I coughed and tried fanning the smoke away from me with my hand. Cold air blew around the room and the smoke was gone. I saw Jack's smug smirk when the smoke vanished.  
"Alright then...here I go..."  
"WAIT! One last question!"  
I nearly fell into the cauldron when Jack suddenly yelled, but I quickly regained my balance.  
"**WHAT?!**"  
"You have a cure for this right? What if something goes wrong?"  
_Oh...that's actually a really good question..._  
"Good point..." I put the teaspoon down and went to get a small bottle from my satchel. I had these for emergencies. I threw it over to Jack and he caught it easily with one hand. "This potion cures anything. It's pretty much an antidote for all spells, potions, you name it. Be careful with it okay, Jack? I only have one left until I can make some more and the last one is in my room."  
Jack nodded and slipped the small bottle into his sweatshirt pocket. I went back to the cauldron and grabbed the teaspoon again. I blew on the spoon after getting scooping up some of the potion. I hesitantly put it in my mouth and perked up. It tasted really sweet. I felt a sharp pang in my chest and dropped the spoon. It fell to the floor with a clatter.  
"Jackie? Are you alright?" Jack appeared worried.  
I hopped off my stool and fell to my knees. _What the hell? Crap...I messed up the potion didn't I?_ Jack quickly walked over to me and kneeled down next to me.  
"Please tell me you're okay..." Jack mumbled.  
I kept looking down at my feet frozen and hoping that this pain in my chest would go away.  
"What the? What's going on in here?" _Bunnymund? When the hell did he get here?_  
"It's a good thing you showed up...I think Jackie's just scrambled her brains or something." Jack said nervously.

* * *

Bunny ran over towards us and snapped his fingers in front of Jacqueline's face.  
"You alright there, sheila? You didn't do something stupid did you?"  
"I-I'm alright...I hope..." Jacqueline mumbled softly.  
Jack gripped the witch's chin and gently lifted her face up, so she would look up at the two of them. Jack looked confused when he saw a flash of pink in Jackie's eyes. She then gazed up at him lovingly.  
"Oh wow..." She sighed happily. "Your eyes are so pretty..."  
Jack blushed and reached into his pocket for the small antidote his friend gave him. _'Be careful with it okay, Jack? I only have one left until I can make some more and the last one is in my room'_  
Oh yeah that's right...if he wastes this one, there's only one left.  
"Alright snow cone...what in blue blazes is wrong with Jacqueline?" Bunny seemed confused and surprised. "You didn't give her no love potion did you? She looks like one of those hormonal human teenage girls..."  
"Well..." Jack smiled sheepishly. "She actually _did_ drink a love potion..." he admitted.  
"WHAT?! Oh bloody hell! Jack you numb skull! She's gonna go nuts! Get the hell out of here if you know what's good for you!" Bunnymund yelled.  
Jack's eyes widened...go nuts? What the hell did he mean-_OH SHIT!_ Jacqueline pounced and landed on Jack. He went stiff in shock when he noticed something else...Jacqueline was kissing him. Before Jack can pull away, Jackie weaves her fingers into his hair and tugs on it. Jack lets out a moan and his eyes slowly fluttered shut as he brings his hands to her waist. Jack had some feelings for Jacqueline, he couldn't deny that. Now that she was willingly kissing him, he couldn't really control himself. Then Jack's eyes snapped open. This wasn't right at all. His best friend was under the influence of a love potion! Jack tried pushing Jacqueline away, but to no avail. In seconds, Jacqueline slumped against Jack. She was unconscious...but how?  
"You alright there, mate?" Bunny held up a small frying pan.  
"Did you just...hit her with a frying pan?!" Jack stammered.  
"I didn't hit her too hard...just enough to knock her out." Bunnymund put the frying pan down and raised his hands up in defense.  
Jack then saw the antidote or what was left of it, smashed up on the floor. It must have fallen out of his sweatshirt.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Jack screamed.  
"What?!" Bunny looked worried.  
"T-the antidote! It's gone! OH CRAP!" Jack picked up Jackie and stood up. "Without that antidote, we're screwed!" Jack panicked.  
"WHOA WHOA! What do you mean _WE_? This was all **your** fault!" Bunny shook his head furiously.  
"How is this my fault?!" Jack yelled. "She was the one who decided to try the love potion to see if it worked!"  
"But it was **YOU** who could have stopped her mate!" Bunnymund argued. True enough...it's not like Jack was gonna agree with him though. He'd never hear the end of it!  
"Oh come on! You've got to help me out here!" Jack pleaded.  
"Why is it that every time I come over to visit...**_SHE_** gets into trouble?" Bunnymund looked irritated and tried his best to stay calm.  
"What do you mean?" Jack looked confused.  
"Never mind..." Bunny sighed. "Let's just help her out eh?"

* * *

"So you tell me that Jacqueline is in love now? With Jack?!" North was worried.  
"Forgot to mention that she kissed him!" Bunny added.  
Anger flashed in North's eyes.  
"Whoa! Hold on! North, buddy...I would never do this on purpose! She was the one who insisted on drinking this love potion to see if it worked!" Jack defended.  
"I'm watching you, Jack...always watching..." North glared at him. (Monsters Inc. quote! XD)  
"She received a request from Cupid to make these love potions! This isn't my fault North!" Jack argued. "If anything...it's CUPID'S!"  
North went silent and stared at the unconscious witch on his small couch.  
"Is there a way to fix this? Tooth wanted a meeting today. All Guardians are supposed to be here...it's about Pitch." North seemed serious.  
The two spirits froze and became more alert as Pitch Black was being mentioned.  
"Is he really back?" Jack asked.  
"It is not my place to say...that's why Tooth wanted this meeting. I think she knows more on this subject than I do." North answered grimly.  
"Aw crikey...alright North. We'll help fix her." Bunny assured North.  
"She just had to drink a love potion today didn't she?" North sighed and shook his head.  
Jack's eyes widened as he remembered.  
"Wait..."  
North and Bunny looked over at him.  
"I can't believe I just remembered...Jackie has another antidote in her room! But it's the last one...and I don't know where she put it..." Jack's smile faded away.  
"Good job, Jack! Go find that antidote! Bunny! Make sure none of my hard workers get into that cauldron...I don't need love sick yeti's..." North ordered.  
Bunny nodded and left back to the kitchen. Jack just stood there looking at Jacqueline.  
"What about, Jackie? We can't just leave her here like this..." Jack pointed to the sleeping witch.  
North paused and went over to Jacqueline.  
"I can't take Jacqueline to her room...I don't want her to attack you when she wakes up. You'll never find that antidote otherwise..." North put on his thinking face. "Maybe I leave her in my room?" North thought aloud.  
Jack moved toward his friend and put his hand on her cheek gently. Why was she able to convince him that this would all work out? How does she convince him with anything at all? Jack's eyes widened...were the others right? Did he really love her?  
"Jack...you must get going. We need Jacqueline today." North spoke up.  
Jack nodded and started walking away until he heard moaning. The two Guardians froze in their spots when they saw Jacqueline sitting up on the small sofa and rubbing her eyes.  
"Jack?" Jacqueline spoke softly. Is she back to normal? Would an antidote no longer be required?  
Jack turned around and smiled at his best friend.  
"Hey, Jackie...are you feeling better?" Jack asked.  
Jack saw that Jacqueline's eyes were now pink. She wasn't back to normal was she?  
"I have a horrible headache!" She hopped off of the sofa and skipped over to Jack. _YES SKIPPED!_ "But I had a really nice dream about you! I haven't had such a good dream in a long time! It was about the day we met!" Jacqueline giggled happily.  
Jack frowned at that statement..._a good dream in a long time huh?_ Jack remembered that she hadn't been able to sleep because of her memories of Thomas parading through her mind. If Jack cured her..._would she have those flashbacks of her brother again?_ That question ran through his mind repeatedly.  
"Jack? Are you alright?" Jacqueline put her hand on Jack's cheek. Jack felt warmth...something he hadn't felt for a while being the freezing cold spirit that he was.  
North saw the troubled expression on Jack's face and finally stepped in.  
"Jacqueline. Are you alright? You uh...hit your head very hard." North half-lied.  
Jacqueline glanced at North and smiled.  
"I feel just fine, Nick!" Jacqueline said enthusiastically.  
North seemed surprised by her answer, but shrugged the feeling off.  
"Look...do you know where your antidotes are? We need one." Jack cut in.  
"Whatever for, Jack?" Jackie asked.  
"It's for North's yeti's...they uh...accidentally got into one of your potions...they need help." Jack lied.  
"Follow me." Jacqueline winked at Jack.  
North nodded at Jack, motioning for him to follow. Jack also nodded in reply and left with Jacqueline.

* * *

"Alright...it should be in here."  
Jack walked in ahead and heard the door slam shut behind him. He turned around and saw his best friend leaning against the door with a seductive smile on her face.  
"You look so cute when you're nervous." She chuckled lowly.  
Jack gulped. _Aw crap..._  
"What's the matter, Jack? Cat got your tongue?" Jacqueline sauntered over towards the winter spirit. Jack could feel his heart beating faster. "You look paler...is everything alright?"  
Jack opened his eyes which he hadn't noticed were shut and grew nervous quickly. Jacqueline was right in front of him with her arms already draped around his neck.  
"Jackie...where's the...the uh...a-antidote?" Jack stammered.  
"You can worry about that later can't you?" Jacqueline's lips were an inch from his.  
Jack's male instincts were screaming, **_YES! TAKE ME!_**His brain however knew how wrong this was. Should he listen to his instincts or his brain?  
"Trick or treat?" Jacqueline mumbled softly. "I think I'll take my treat first."  
Jack's heartbeat skyrocketed...did she even know what she was saying?! How this was affecting him?!  
"Jackie...don't do this...please." Jack begged.  
Jacqueline ignored Jack and finally pressed her lips against his. Jack's mind went blank and pulled her closer as he was giving into his desires. His hands went to her waist and he pulled her closer. Jack's tongue slid along Jacqueline's lower lip, coaxing her to open her mouth. Jacqueline gladly complied and bit his tongue in response. It didn't hurt him much and the action only spurred him on. _'For a girl who hadn't had her first kiss, she's pretty good at kissing...'_, Jack thought. Jacqueline's hands moved towards his hair and she tugged on them tightly making Jack grunt. Jack's wet muscle explored Jacqueline's mouth. Jacqueline moaned as Jack then sucked on her tongue. As fast as the kiss happened, it soon ended when Jacqueline pulled away. Jack looked at her through half lidded eyes.  
"I'm sorry for kissing you. I just couldn't resist. You're really...special." Jacqueline smiled at Jack warmly.  
"I-it's p-perfectly fine..." Jack stuttered. Jack blushed as regained his composure.  
"Sorry...here." Jacqueline fixed Jack's hair and then went over to her bed and lifted her mattress. She pulled out an identical bottle that she gave Jack earlier. The antidote! "Here you go, Jack. What did you need the antidote for again?"  
Should he just be blunt and tell her? Why not? What's the worse that can happen?  
"Well to tell you the truth...it's for you. I lied about the yeti's earlier..." Jack admitted.  
"Why would I drink this? There's nothing wrong with me!" Jacqueline glared at Jack.  
"Look...you drank a love potion...it's why...it's why you're having these sudden feelings for me." Jack averted his eyes.  
Jacqueline gasped and Jack looked back up at her. She looked upset...but most of all _hurt_.  
"No...I don't believe you..." Jacqueline's eyes were brimming with tears. "I've always loved you. I just didn't know it before."  
"Jackie...drink the antidote. You'll be thinking more clearly if you do." Jack pleaded.  
"But don't you love me?" Tears now freely cascaded down Jacqueline's cheeks.  
_'GOD DAMN YOU CUPID! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!'_, Jack thought to himself.  
Jack looked down at his feet and tried thinking of something to say. He didn't want to complicate things and end their friendship after he cures her.  
"Of course I love you. You're my best friend." Jack finally spoke up.  
Jacqueline's eyes were no longer pink. They were now a deep blue.  
"But you don't...love me..." She looked heartbroken.  
She loosened her grip on the tiny vial and Jack was ready to panic. If that damn thing slipped out of her hand and fell to floor...she wouldn't be cured from this love potion. **PERIOD**.  
"I do love you..." Jack finally admitted.  
Jacqueline perked up and smiled brightly.  
"You do? Really?"  
Jack went over to Jacqueline and grabbed her hands. He took the vial from her while she was distracted. He'd just have to give her the antidote another way...  
"Yeah...really." Well he wasn't lying...  
Jacqueline squealed with joy and jumped onto Jack wrapping her arms around his neck. She was so happy right now.  
"Let's go tell the others! I think they're here!" Jacqueline beamed.  
Oh no...  
"H-how about we keep this a secret huh? We could uh...have a little fun with this." Jack smiled nervously.  
"Like a secret relationship? That's so hot..." Jacqueline gave Jack a seductive smile.  
_'I'm in some deep shit now...'_

* * *

"Jack! Jacqueline! Good! You're both here!" North cheered.  
Tooth and Sandy had finally made it to the North Pole. Bunny looked tired and sat down in a chair. He looked at Jack suspiciously when he noticed that Jack and Jacqueline's hands were linked together. Jack noticed Bunnymund's stare and gave him a pleading look for help. Bunny seemed surprise and gave him a look that said,_ "IS SHE STILL NOT CURED?! REALLY FROSTBITE?!"_  
Jack nodded and Bunnymund finally got up from his seat.  
"Hey mate. I need some advice from you on something. Mind if I steal him for a bit?" Bunny looked at Jacqueline.  
"Sure. Go ahead." She smiled.  
Bunnymund quickly grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him away from the others until they reached a closet. He quickly pushed Jack in and shut the door behind him while turning on the light switch.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! She's **still** not cured?!" Bunnymund practically yelled.  
"SSSSSH!" Jack put his hand over Bunny's muzzle. "It's complicated but yes! She's still not cured! I don't know what to do..." Jack seemed troubled.  
"Did you tell her to drink the bloody antidote?!" Bunny asked.  
"YES! And let me tell you that it didn't work out one bit! She started crying and kept insisting that she loved me! She looked heartbroken and thought I didn't love her!"  
"...so you **DO** love her." Bunny smirked. Jack blushed a deep shade of red and glared at Bunny.  
"This is _NOT_ the time to tease me. I panicked...she didn't believe that she was under the influence of a love potion. She refused to drink it...I also hated seeing her cry so I...I kind of admitted that I loved her back." Jack finished.  
"Oh crikey...she thinks you two are together now don't she?" Bunny looked worried.  
"That's the worst part. I just basically told her that I have feelings for her. When she gets cured she'll know. She'll remember!" Jack looked ready to panic.  
"What's so bad about that?" Bunny was now confused.  
"She might want to end our friendship!" Jack pointed out the obvious. "What if she really doesn't like me?! I basically ruined everything!"  
Bunnymund put his paw on Jack's shoulder and gave him a serious look.  
"Jack...you don't know how this will end. For all we know, she might like you back. She now knows what love is. Don't you remember her saying she's never been in love before? Well now she knows what being in love is like...and she might share the same feelings you do. You'll never know unless you try. Don't ever give up hope." Bunnymund said.  
_'Wow...that was deep...for the kangaroo I mean...'_  
"O...okay..." Jack let out some air he didn't know he'd been holding in. "So...how should I give her the antidote?" Jack pulled out the small vial from his sweatshirt pocket.  
"Well...I guess the only way to do it is slip it in a drink...knowing North, he'll probably ask if anyone wants hot chocolate." Bunny took the vial from Jack. "I'll make sure she gets the antidote. Everything will be fine frostbite...have a little _hope_." Bunny smiled.  
"Alright...I trust you...t-thanks Bunny..." Jack blushed and looked away.  
Bunny and Jack had never really been close. Bunny had learned to trust Jack after they defeated Pitch, but they never really became friends...until now. Jack was surprised at Bunny's sudden behavior, but quickly brushed it aside. He liked having Bunny as a friend...he could really get used to it.  
"No problem, mate. Now let's fix everything shall we?" Bunny smirked.

* * *

_I'm sorry if you don't like the chapter! I just wanted some drama you know? Plus I've been wanting Jacqueline to kiss Jack and now I had an excuse to do it with the love potion situation! Anyways...__**hopefully**__ it will get better! Please be nice though! I'm crazy sensitive! lol ^-^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! But I've been busy with homework and I just recently got sick...anyway, I want to give a special thanks to bluebarnowl for being an awesome person. You should go check out his/her ROTG fanfic because it's awesome! I'm putting his/her OC's in my story because they're just too damn cool. And yes! I think I have permission to put the two OC's in this story. I __**think**__! Anyway onward with the story! Oh yeah, by the way, does anyone like my new cover for this story? I tried drawing Jack and Jackie together. I don't know if it turned out okay or not...you can also see the pic on my tumblr account, Bellas2silly if you wish. _

* * *

Jack and Bunny had returned to the conference room from the closet somewhere in the hallways. The other Guardians gave them questioning and skeptical looks. Jackie walked over to Jack and grabbed his hand.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Jacqueline giggled.  
Jack looked nervous and just smiled back at everyone.  
"Yeah! Everything's perfectly fine! Cotton Tail just wanted advice on something..." Jack lied.  
Bunny rolled his eyes at the nickname and then turned back to the other Guardians.  
"So let's get this meeting started, eh?" Bunny suggested.  
Everyone gathered around a table and sat down. Tooth raised her hand and finally spoke up.  
"Pitch hasn't returned yet." _YET? Aw crap... _"But it's only a matter of time. I honestly can't say that any child has been afraid or have had nightmares. All of the children have had pleasant dreams ever since Pitch was taken by his own nightmares and I don't know how Pitch would be able to come back so soon." Tooth announced.  
Everyone tensed up and glanced around at each other nervously.  
"This is really confusing...so you're saying that Pitch is somehow getting his strength back, but children haven't had any nightmares?" Jacqueline asked. Tooth nodded. "This is **really** confusing..." Jackie sighed.  
"Maybe he's found another way to gain power?" Sandy formed signs above his head.  
"Most likely...either that or someone is really afraid of something." North put on his thinking face.  
"You know...I think that love potion finally wore off..." Jacqueline mumbled to herself.  
"SHE WASN'T CURED BEFORE?! JACK FROST! YOU LIED TO ME!" North yelled furiously. Jacqueline noticed how scared Jack looked and stepped in quickly.  
"Nick! Calm down! I'm back to normal now aren't I?" Jacqueline jumped over the table and placed herself in North's lap. "I'm fine!"  
"If you ever drink love potion again, I vill(will) be _very_ mad." North spoke seriously.  
"Well I won't because I learned my lesson!" Jacqueline kissed North's cheek. North was blushing right away. "You know you love me big guy!" She grinned and spread her arms wide  
North cracked a small smile before engulfing her into a hug.  
"You are right!" North laughed.  
"So you drank a love potion? That explains some things." Tooth giggled.  
"Oh shut it..." Jacqueline blushed.  
Jack shifted in his seat nervously. He pretty much confessed his feelings for Jacqueline earlier. Would she still remember that? What if she didn't return his feelings?!  
"Well let's kick some ass and chew bubblegum!" Jacqueline stood up on her seat and gripped onto her wand tightly. "We'll be ready for Pitch! We kicked his skinny ass before and we'll do it again!" She changed the subject.  
"Okay! Hold your horses! Pitch could have some huge plot for revenge planned and you're not worried anymore?! Have you gone nuts Lantern?!" Bunny yelled at Jackie.  
"Oh stop being a baby, Bunny! We've still got time to fix this!" Jackie hopped out of North's lap and made her way over to Bunny.  
With a flick of her wand she conjured up a carrot in her left hand and proceeded to eat it as she leaned against Bunny.  
"You are one confusing sheila...by the way...I'm not letting that little love potion incident go..." Bunny smirked and made some kissing noises. Jacqueline started blushing again.  
"Well how about I turn you yellow again?" She suggested.  
"You wouldn't dare." Bunny glared at her. Jacqueline smiled deviously and twirled her wand in her right hand as she continued to munch on her carrot that was in her left hand.  
"I dunno...I might be tempted." She replied.  
"Hey! Focus!" North yelled at us. "We should be thinking about situation!"  
"Oh right..." Jackie smiled sheepishly again. "Alright guys...any idea what's causing Pitch to gain power again?"  
"Well someone has to be afraid of something...or having really bad nightmares..." Jack spoke up.  
Jacqueline's eyes grew large as if she had some sudden cognizance and realization.  
"What's wrong?" Bunny looked at her dubiously.

* * *

Back to my POV!

I felt horrible..._What if Pitch is getting more powerful because of me? _

It makes a lot of sense. I've been afraid that if I fell asleep, I'd have more memories of Thomas come back to me. I kept having...nightmares about when I died, how Thomas was screaming my name. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that scream ever again.  
"Shit..." I turned away and walked over towards the window. I was tempted to run away...but I can't run away forever. They'd know it was me sooner or later.  
"What's wrong, sheila?" Bunny repeated.  
"It's me..." I punched the wall in anger. "It's all my fault!" I yelled furiously.  
Sandy flew over and grabbed my hand again before I could punch the wall a third time. My hand was now bleeding from the knuckles.  
"How is this your fault?" Tooth appeared worried.  
"I know it's me...I can feel it..." My voice cracked. "I- -I can't help, but feel responsible and it's all because I'm too scared to go to sleep anymore..." I took a deep breath to calm down before continuing. "I have to stop running away and just face my fears head on." I became serious again. "I'm sorry guys...I'll try to fix this."  
"What makes you think this is your fault?" Jack stood up from his seat and walked over to me.  
"Are you blind or something, Jack? I pretty much just told you, do I need to spell it out for you again?" I suddenly snapped. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. "I'm sorry...I don't know why I just said that..."  
"Something tells me it's from your lack of sleep. It does make people grumpy, mate...especially a certain witch guardian of ours." Bunny pointed out.  
I was about to snap back, but Sandy used his dream sand and wrapped it around my mouth before I could talk back.  
"_**MM MMMMPH**_!" I tried getting the dream sand off of my mouth.  
Jack and Bunny burst out laughing and held onto each other for support.  
"Be quiet you two!" Tooth ordered them. "And Jacqueline, you need to stop blaming yourself for this! This might not even be your fault to begin with!"  
"Pitch may have found other way to gain power." North added.  
I glared at everyone and folded my arms like a child before sitting on the table as I continued to listen to Tooth and North rant and scold me.  
_I mean...I guess they could be right, but come on! It's so obvious! It HAS to be me...I just can't think of any other explanation. Pitch is up to something...he's got to be! And somehow...it's going to involve me. I could tell I was going to play a big role in whatever revenge plot he's cooking up to get rid of the Guardians._  
"JACQUELINE LANTERN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOUNG LADY?!" Tooth yelled at me furiously.  
Everyone, especially me, seemed completely dumbfounded at Tooth's sudden outburst.  
_She's acting like she's my mother! _  
I tried ripping off the dream sand which still wouldn't budge, so I stuck with nodding in reply.  
_I'm anything but young. I'm over three hundred years old for crying out loud! But then again...compared to the other Guardians, Jack and I are like regular teenagers compared to how old they are. _  
"Any questions?" Tooth sighed and managed to calm down.  
_Shit...what was she talking about?_  
I slowly raised my hand, knowing fully well that I would get some huge lecture from Tooth, but I kinda HAD to know what we were discussing. I then smiled inwardly as I looked over at Jack who still stood right near me.  
_Oh yeah! I could just ask Jack!_  
I then put my hand down.  
"So is that a no, Jacqueline?" Tooth seemed confused. I nodded yes and the meeting was adjourned.  
Oh yeah my hand is still bleeding..._I should go fix that..._

* * *

I left the conference room and headed off towards the kitchen. I saw a yeti making cookies.  
"Phil? That you?" I asked. Phil turned around and smiled at me as he laid out a tray of hot fresh cookies on the countertop. "You got a first-aid kit?"  
Phil noticed my bleeding hand and became really alert as he rushed over to my side and inspected my wounds. I sat down on a chair as Phil got out a first-aid kit and proceeded to dab my knuckles with an alcohol soaked cotton ball. I cringed and yelped.  
"OUCH! Give me warning next time will yah?!" I whined. Phil rolled his eyes and kept continuing to clean off the blood.  
After several minutes Phil finally finished cleaning off the blood and then wrapped some bandages around my hand.  
"Thanks Phil...I know you're busy and all..." I smiled.  
Phil nodded and went back to making more cookies after putting away the first-aid kit and washing his hands. Jack then came into the kitchen and grabbed my hand without saying a word before leading me into some random closet in the hallway.  
"Yes Jack?" I looked at him in confusion.  
"What are you having nightmares about exactly?" Jack questioned me.  
"I've mentioned it before, they're more like flashbacks than they are nightmares..." I reminded him.  
"Look...I don't want you to blame yourself about Pitch. North and Tooth are right...it might not even be you. And if Pitch does come back, we'll always be here to stop him." Jack smiled and put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.  
It's kinda hard not to blame myself. _Pitch feeds off of nightmares, which I've been HAVING! Sorta..._  
"Okay...I'm sorry..." I sighed.  
"So uh...about earlier...do you remember anything about today?" Jack asked suddenly.  
Today? Well I remember being in love with Jack and- -_OH MY GOD. I kissed him! GOD DAMMIT!_  
"Oh yeah...I'm sorry I went all love sick and kissed you! You were probably very uncomfortable today and I deeply apologize for that!" I smiled sheepishly.  
"You remember nothing else but that kiss?" Jack seemed surprised.  
"I remember making out with you for a good five minutes. You really didn't put up much of a fight." I smirked. My smirk then faded away and I gave Jack a skeptical look. "...why?"  
_He knew something didn't he?!_  
"Oh nothing! Nothing! Just asking!" Jack laughed nervously.  
"Jack...do you know something I don't? Don't tell me we had sex or something..." My eyes nearly popped out of my head at the thought. Jack naked and..._DAMN GIRL! GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT! HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!_  
"NO! I would never do something like that when you were under the influence of a love potion! That's just horrible!" Jack yelled defensively. "Your my best friend!" Jack shuddered and shook his head as if trying to ward off the idea.

* * *

I woke up shivering. The sheets on my bed were found on the floor and I got out of bed to pick them up. It had been two months since I tried paying more attention to my dreams and flashbacks and so far I hadn't been doing so good. I kept resisting the urge to go to North's room whenever I woke up almost screaming, but I would just take my broom and fly off into the night until I felt better to go to sleep again. I kept trying to figure out why some particular memories were being shown to me. I was meant to see something, but I didn't know what exactly...or why it was being shown. Maybe it was Pitch planting these dreams into my head, so I would keep having nightmares. Or maybe it was something else entirely. I just felt like a stupid jackass because I **STILL** couldn't figure this out. _Am I really as dense as everyone says? PROBABLY!_  
"Okay...this just isn't working!" I flew on my broom. "Am I not doing something right? Why can't I figure this out?!" I yelled in frustration.  
_**It will come to you eventually Jacqueline.**_  
I nearly fell off of my broom.  
"Who said that?!" I looked around me frantically.  
**_After all that Jack has told you, you still can't tell who I am?_**  
I then glanced up at the moon. _Was the Man in Moon actually talking to me?! How long has it been since I really heard voices?_  
**_Yes...it is I. Man in Moon. You may call me Manny if you desire..._**  
"Okay?" I cocked an eyebrow.  
_Please tell me I'm not going insane..._  
_**You are not going insane, Jacqueline. I am sorry for the lack of communication for all of these years. Though you and Jack seemed to be doing well...with a little help with the Guardians.**_  
"Oh yeah...why did you choose me as a Guardian anyway? Jack I completely understand, but why me?" I asked.  
_**You are destined for great things Jacqueline...you protected children and did not care if they believed in you. You were compassionate and enjoyed helping others. You did not worry about yourself and I know you would gladly give your life for those you care for. It is partly why I chose you. **_  
"So saving my brother also helped me become a Guardian then?"  
_**Correct.**_  
"I guess I can understand that..."  
_**Pay more attention to your memories, Jacqueline. You might just learn something...**_  
"It's what I've been trying to do for over three months..." I glared at Manny.  
I got not response from MiM after that. I sighed to myself and continued flying until I was in Burgess once again. I hadn't realized that I was just watching Jamie sleep until a cool breeze gently hit my face and I snapped out of my daze. I flew away after looking back at Jamie one last time.  
_Damn...Jamie really does resemble Thomas. It's like Thomas was reincarnated into Jamie and I don't really believe in that crap..._  
"Now you must be Jacqueline Lantern..." A sultry female voice spoke up.  
I fell off of my broom and hit the ground rather hard. I moaned in pain and managed to stand back up.  
"What in the hell?" I picked up my broom and looked around me..._who was that?!_  
"**Boo**." A soft pair of lips skimmed the shell of my left ear.  
I practically jumped out of my skin and I quickly got out my wand shooting a beam of lightning at whoever was behind me.

_No one was there...  
OH GOD! Please tell me I'm not losing my mind!_  
"Whoever this is better come out or there will be some major ass beating when I find you!" I yelled angrily.  
"I mean you no harm, Jackie."  
I turned around and saw a beautiful girl about my age with dark hair, green highlights, and bat wings.  
"You've got some nerve trying to scare me girlie!" I glared at her.  
"I'm sorry about that. I only wanted a little fun, I didn't think you'd fall off of your broom." She chuckled.  
Everything about this girl just screamed danger, but I still held my ground.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"I like you, straight to the point." She smirked.  
"Get on with it..." I rolled my eyes.  
Her smirk disappeared and she gave me a dirty look. It was like her eyes were piercing through me. _What the hell is this chick's problem?_  
"This whole process of trying to revive Pitch has been painfully slow for me...I'm going to speed things up. And to do that, I'll need you to come with me." She said.  
"And just what makes you think I'm coming with you to help bring Pitch back? There's no way in hell that I'd even consider reviving Pitch Black!" I practically growled. I aimed my wand at her. "Girlie, you can just walk away right now because I don't intend to help you whatsoever..."  
"The name's Discordia and I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me 'girlie'." She appeared bored and examined her finger nails like they were suddenly more interesting.  
"Okay _**Discordia**_, go to hell because I'm not helping you." I turned around and mounted myself on my broom before flying away.  
_What a stupid arrogant bitch! Did she just think I'd agree to help her bring back Pitch?!_  
Something hard and electrifying collided with my back. I screamed in pain and fell off of my broom again. I couldn't move a muscle. I heard the sound of high heel shoes clicking against the concrete road. The sound stopped and I saw that Discordia girl kneel down beside me.  
"Honey, I'm not giving you a choice...and when I'm through with you, you'll be wishing that the Man in Moon never revived you."  
_Damn it..._

* * *

_Like it? Let me know! Discordia is NOT my OC by the way! Just so we're clear! She belongs to __**bluebarnowl**__! I still apologize for not updating right away! _

_Until next time, _

_ Bellas2silly _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! And sorry for this chapter probably being short...I'm too tired from school and I just got sick recently...but I'm trying! Anyway! Here's chapter 10! (By the way, as I've said before, I usually use spells from that tv show Charmed. You can pretty much look it up on the Charmed Wiki, but sometimes I try to reword some of the spells.)_

* * *

I woke up in a dark cramped space, just like when I was first reborn as a witch. I almost started to panic until I remembered how I got here. That chick...Discordia was her name right? She said she was trying to revive Pitch, but what did she need me for? Unless I was unknowingly helping her revive Pitch with my nightmares and flashbacks. I guess I can see what she'd want with me...

"Hello? Is anyone there?!" I knocked on the wooden surface.  
I froze and ran my hand on the surface...it felt just like...my coffin, when I was reborn.  
_Okay...don't panic. It's what that bitch wants. She wants you scared! Just stay calm...we can just bust out of here and- -_  
_**GOD DAMN IT! MY WAND IS GONE!**_  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.  
_Okay option one is a no go...okay...maybe I can chant some kind spell that will bust me out of here._  
Suddenly I was no longer in the coffin. I was in a place completely similar to Pitch's old lair. But it wasn't Pitch's lair...I thought it was gone when the nightmares took him.  
"And she's awake. This is great. Now I don't have to wait any longer...I was just starting to get bored." She smiled.  
"Okay...before I completely blow your head up, why do you want me again?" I glared at her.  
"You know, I just thought how our eyes look so much alike! Maybe we're long lost sisters!" She laughed.  
_Okay...what? This chick is nuts..._  
"Can you make sense and answer my question?!" I snapped.  
"Oh, Jacqueline...sweet dear Jacqueline...I don't think you know the position you are in. You see..." Discordia disappeared into the shadows. I looked around frantically and then felt sharp pain on the back of my neck. I fell to the ground quickly and held back a scream as I glanced up at Discordia smiling evilly at me with wide eyes. She looked blood thirsty. "You don't get to ask questions. You're my prisoner and I'm going to keep you here until I'm done with you...and why do I need to make sense? We would be much better without sense."  
I suddenly felt nervous.  
_This crazy bitch is going to kill me isn't she?_  
"What are you going to do with me?" I asked calmly.  
"Fine...if you must know, it's like I said before. I need Pitch back, so we can rule the world together. And to bring Pitch back, people need to be fearful, to have nightmares. You are the only being that has been having nightmares about your deceased baby brother. Pitch has been feeding off of you, but it's simply not enough anymore."  
_SHIT! I WAS RIGHT! This IS my fault!_  
"Oh don't look so guilty...it's not _all_ your fault. I mean who do you think has been giving you these flashbacks?" Discordia chuckled.  
"I was going to guess that Pitch planted these memories in my head, but now I'm lost...what do you know?" I tilted my head in confusion and picked myself off the floor.  
"Man in Moon has been sending you these memories of your past life. I thought it was pretty obvious. I have no idea what he's trying to tell you and I don't really give a rats ass." Discordia rolled her eyes at me. "But good guess. It was a nice try."  
_MAN IN MOON?! What the hell dude?! I thought you were supposed to help spirits!_  
"Why the hell would Manny do that?" I saw the globe and walked over to it. "I thought he was supposed to help other spirits..."  
"I'm not quite sure what his reasoning is, but I could care less..." She examined her fingernails as if she was bored.  
I saw one glowing light on the globe that I recognized almost instantly and touched it.  
_I missed Jamie...i have to make it out of here for him...and for Jack._  
I removed my hand and glared at Discordia again.  
_Time for that spell..._  
"_Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best, this witch will, with these five words, waste this bitch's evil zest_."  
Discordia's eyes widened as she fell to her knees moaning and screaming in pain and agony.  
"I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING! I'M- -"  
Discordia faded away and I felt relieved.  
_OH YEAH! I took that bitch down! _  
_WAIT...that was easy...a little __**too**__ easy_. -_-  
I quickly ducked and felt something fly over me and crash. Discordia left a huge hole in the wall with her fist. She turned around after removing her hand from the wall and smirked at me.  
"Good reflexes...but it'll take a lot more than one of your spells to kill me. And by the way...in case you didn't notice, I took away your powers. Did you really think I was that stupid?"  
My eyes widened.  
_OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. I. AM. SO. SCREWED!_  
"Prepare to have some real fun, Jackie. It'll be the worst time of your life." Discordia grinned.  
_I am so fucked._ O~O

* * *

Jack was worried. How long had it been? He lost count after five months...the Guardians had found a note on Jacqueline's bed saying she was going to be gone for awhile. _It never said anything about being gone for over five months though..._Jack was at the Warren with Bunny painting some eggs. He had nothing to do right now since winter was over...it was almost Easter. So he figured he'd help out.

"Something bugging yah, mate?"  
Jack snapped out of his daze and realized he'd already finished the egg he was painting. He released the egg and it waddled away.  
"I'm just...bored." Jack sighed.  
"Jack Frost bored? Never thought I'd see the day...is it because Jackie is gone?" Bunny cautiously asked. He knew Jacqueline was a sensitive topic right now.  
"Okay...maybe I'm not just bored. I think I'm worried more than I am bored."  
"I get what you mean...The sheila wouldn't just up an' disappear like this leaving only a note behind..." Bunny sat down beside Jack.  
"Wait...you have that feeling too? Like something's not right?" Jack looked at Bunny in surprise.  
"...yeah..." Bunny hesitantly replied.  
A yeti showed up through one of North's globe portals and looked like he was ready to panic.  
"Phil? What's up?" Jack grew nervous.  
He pointed to the portal, meaning North wanted to see them. **NOW**. The two Guardians exchanged glances with each other before following the yeti back into the portal.

* * *

The rest of the Guardians were looking glum and nervous.  
"Bunny, Jack...is good to see you." North sighed sadly.  
"What's up, North? Easter is only a week away. This better be important." Bunny took a seat in a nearby chair and started painting an egg.  
"I'm surprised to know that Jack was with you." Tooth gave Bunny and Jack a confused look.  
"Jack's been helpin' me with preparin' for Easter." Bunny curtly replied.  
"Jack...Bunny...we have terrible news...Pitch is back." North announced.  
The two were in shock, but at the same time...they've been expecting this. It was only a matter of time after all...  
"Something tells me that's not all you have to say." Jack appeared nervous.  
"He has Jacqueline too. It's the reason she's been gone for so long. She was kidnapped." Tooth wiped her face with a tissue. Her eyes were blood shot red, meaning she had been upset for quite awhile.  
Jack's worst fears had been brought to life. Pitch had gotten his best friend again even after he promised Jacqueline that he would protect her if he ever showed up again.  
"**WHERE IS HE?!**" Jack shouted. Jack slammed his staff down on the ground angrily creating a bunch of frost on the floor.  
Everyone was taken by surprise considering Jack was never this angry before. Bunny put his paw on Jack's shoulder in attempt to comfort him.  
"You gotta calm down, mate- -"  
"Don't tell me to calm down! How the hell can I calm down knowing my best friend is with that **_bastard?!_**" Jack snapped.  
"I know she's with that bloody monster, you dingo!" Bunny retorted. "You've gotta calm down so we can come up with a plan to save the sheila! He won't get away with this!" Bunny hollered at him. Jack stopped yelling and seemed ready to cry. "Jack- -I- -I'm sorry, mate...I didn't mean ta yell like that."  
"It's okay...you're right...I'm just...I'm a screw up..." Jack wiped his face with his sleeve.  
"No you're not, Jack." North spoke up.  
"I promised, Jacqueline that I would protect her from Pitch...I told her that I wouldn't let Pitch get her again...and I screwed up..." Jack dropped his staff and sat down on the floor holding his face in his hands.  
North got down on one knee and put gripped Jack's chin to force his head up. Jack's teary-eyed expression was almost heart breaking.  
"Jack Frost...you are anything, but a screw up. Pitch won't win...and we will get Jacqueline back." North wiped away a tear from his face.  
Jack grabbed North's hand and the two stood up. Jack was furious, but much more calm.  
"What's the plan?" Jack asked.  
"We don't have one...we don't even know where Jackie is yet." Tooth mumbled.  
"Can't we just check Pitch's lair?" Bunny asked.  
Sandy shook his head in reply.  
"He's most likely thought ahead...he probably has new lair." North clarified for Sandy.  
Sandy nodded in agreement at this.  
"He probably has some huge plot cooked up just for us." Jack sighed. "We should just- -"  
The Guardians were distracted when they noticed that some of the lights were rapidly disappearing from the globe.  
"Oh god..." Jack muttered.  
"How...how is this happening?!" Tooth gasped and held her hands over her mouth.  
"Pitch." Bunny glared at the globe.  
"But how?!" Tooth cried.  
Sandy made a few signs above his head that pointed up to the ceiling. Man in Moon was trying to communicate with them. They all stepped away from the light shining on the floor and Bunny closed his eyes and crossed his 'fingers' praying that Manny wasn't choosing another Guardian.  
_If it was the groundhog- -well...let's not get into that._  
Several shadows were cast along the floor and the Guardians put on their thinking faces trying to decipher MiM's message. The first shadow showed Pitch on top of a circle looking triumph and victorious.  
"He's trying to take over **world** with nightmares?" North looked angry.  
The picture disappeared into another figure. It was a woman this time...Jack was about to guess that it was Jacqueline, but it just didn't look like her. Tooth gasped again.  
"Discordia has returned?! HOW?! _When?!_" She shrieked.  
"She must have captured Jacqueline..." Bunny realized. "Pitch wouldn't be able to revive with no help. Of course that bloody sheila would join the likes of him..."  
"Who is Discordia?" Jack tilted his head in confusion.  
"In a second, Jack..." Tooth looked back over at the shadows.  
The shadows formed into Jacqueline. _'She seems so tiny and helpless...is that really Jacqueline? It couldn't be...'_, Jack thought.  
"What did they do to her?" North barely whispered.  
"She's reverted back to her weakest form..." Tooth muttered.  
"Wait what?" Jack asked.  
"It was like what happened to me when I had no believers..." Bunny explained.  
Jack quickly caught on and instantly grew more worried. _What they hell are they doing to her?!_  
There were two more shadows left. This time they were side by side. It looked like the globe with all of its lights disappearing on the left and Jacqueline looking lifeless on the right. In several seconds...the shadows were gone and the moon seemed less brighter.  
"So...not only is Pitch going to rule the world with darkness, he's going to kill Jackie?" Jack appeared ready to panic.  
"Not only that...without Jacqueline, the children will no longer be brave." North sighed.  
Jack seemed confused.  
"That's her center. She is the Guardian of Bravery and Courage. She helps the children fight against the darkness. Even if she doesn't realize it..." North explained.  
"It's simply astounding that Jackie never figured out her center." Bunny grumbled.  
"I thought showing her, her memories would make that more clear. She doesn't know how special she truly is." Tooth said.  
Sandy made a few signs over his head and he looked furious. It had something to do with Pitch.  
"You are right...we must save Jacqueline." North now seemed determined.  
"Don't worry, mates. With hope on our side, anything is possible." Bunny smiled. "We'll get her back."  
Everyone began walking out until Jack stopped them with a question that had been weighing on his mind.  
"Okay hold on! Quick question! Who is this Discordia?" Jack spoke up.  
The Guardians fell silent for a few seconds before Tooth finally answered.  
"She's an enemy that we've had for quite some time...we haven't heard from her until now that is. She's always loved causing trouble..." Tooth seemed irritated just by talking about her.  
"She's a crazy sheila who likes to torture others, physically **_or_** mentally. She always had some thing for Pitch...but sometimes you don't know whose side she's on. Discordia is a bloody lunatic and you really don't wanna tango with her. She likes using others." Bunny added.  
"_Zhenshchina bezumnym i bespokoili._" North spoke in Russian.  
"Come again?" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"The woman is insane and disturbed." North repeated in English.  
"Okay...so she pretty much spells crazy...got it." Jack nodded in understanding.  
"_So she captured Jackie and used her to revive Pitch, huh?_" Sandy signed.  
Everyone nodded. Sandy shook his head looking upset that their fellow friend and Guardian was possibly being tortured right at this very moment.  
"_When I find, Pitch...he's as good as dream sand._" Sandy now appeared beyond pissed off.

"And a pile of snow..." Jack added.

* * *

_Again, I apologize for the short chapter! But be glad I posted anything at all! Okay that wasn't nice...sorry! Anyway, here's a shout out to __**bluebarnowl**__! She pretty much owns Discordia! Make sure to go on her profile and check our her Rise of the Guardians fanfics! They're pretty damn awesome! I honestly think that Discordia is a bad ass villain and I'm happy to have her in my story. But don't worry! __**bluebarnowl**__'s other OC Artemis will be in the story soon as well! If you still don't know who I'm talking about, go onto her profile and read the stories dammit! It's awesome! I hope you like the chapter and I seriously hope I got Discordia's character right...I apologize if I didn't, but I guess being sick does things to your mind...I dunno...let me know what you think! But be nice please! _


End file.
